COTIDIANIDADES
by myhouse
Summary: Serie de viñetas de la vida juntos de House y Cuddy después de "Help me"
1. Chapter 1

Hola, les traigo esta serie de viñetas, que como ya habrán leido o visto los spoilers, noticias, rumores o como quieran llamarlos, la septima temporada iniciara con House y Cuddy ya viviendo juntos y pues se me ocurrió hacer estos pequeños fics sobre situaciones o escenas que podrían vivir ambos. Algunos podrían llegar a tener continuidad pero en general son situaciones al azar, también algunos serán más cortitos que otros pero espero les gusten.

**COTIDIANIDADES**

-House, House, House… vamos…-

- Mmmm- House se volteo hacia la orilla de la cama al oír la insistencia de Cuddy que estaba parada juntó a la cama.

-Ya levántate-

-Déjanos en paz-Decía adormilado.

-¿Dejanos?-

-Mmmm... a mí y a Rachel-

-¿Qué?-

-Ahorita la vas a ir a despertar como a mí…quieres que se vaya convirtiendo en una adicta al trabajo-

-Y tú quieres que sea una holgazana-

Cuddy se quedó mirando a House que no replico su respuesta, quería decir que ella había ganado o que él se había vuelto a dormir.

-Voy a ducharme y cuando salga, te vas a tener que levantar – Le sentenció mientras se dirigía al baño pero sin dejar de mirar a House que no contestó.

Después de algunos minutos Cuddy salió del baño cubierta por una toalla y otra enredada en el cabello. Se paró frente a la cama y observó a House que había vuelto a su posición original.

-House… ya salí… levántate-

-Mmmmm-

-Estoy desnuda-

Tardo un momento pero al fin House abrió un ojo.

-Traes una toalla, eso no estar desnuda- Lo volvió a cerrar.

-Lo que pasa es que no me puedo quitar la toalla- Decía pícaramente.

House sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados, pero inmediatamente abrió uno y estiró el brazo, Cuddy se acercó un poco pero no lo suficiente para que House la tocará, tenía que obligarlo a levantarse, House cerró de nuevo el ojo y bajo el brazo, Cuddy se puso sería, pero en un movimiento rápido House se incorporo y jaló a Cuddy hacía él.

-Aaaa-

-Te tengo-

-Me deje atrapar-

-Ya lo sé-

Se sonrieron y se besaron.

Que les parecio? le sigo?


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, gracias a todos por sus reviews, les dejo otro pequeño fic.

**COTIDIANIDADES**

Lisa llegó a su nueva casa que era inmensa a comparación de la que había elegido con Lucas, esta tenía habitaciones extras, las necesitaba para poder meter todos los libros que ella y House tenían, prácticamente una biblioteca medica, otra para meter el piano y todos los instrumentos de House, otra que usaba ella como oficina y una más como sala de juegos tanto para Rachel como para House, quién había comprado una mesa de billar entre otras cosas, además de las habitaciones usuales, recibidor, sala, cocina, comedor, la habitación principal, la de Rachel, una más para invitados y dos baños, todo en una sola planta para mayor comodidad de House, también contaba con dos cocheras para poder guardar sus respectivos autos y la motocicleta de House, además de un patio delantero y uno trasero enorme en los que jugaba Rachel sin preocupaciones.

Entró a la casa y aunque ya estaba oscureciendo las luces no estaban encendidas además no había ruido, se asomó a la sala y no encontró a nadie, salvo el tiradero que Rachel y House dejaban cuando veían televisión, dejó su portafolios sobre uno de los sillones y se puso a inspeccionar lo demás de la casa, se dirigía a la habitación de música tal vez ahí estaban los amores de su vida pero se percato que debajo de la puerta de la cocina se podía ver un filo de luz, así que se dirigió hacia allá.

Abrió lentamente la puerta para no hacer ruido y se encontró con House que estaba preparando algo y a Rachel que jugaba con una zanahoria y un pelador. Lisa sonrió pero inmediatamente se puso seria.

-No me esperaste- House y Rachel la voltearon a ver.

-Por fin llegas-

-¡Mami!- Decía Rachel con los bracitos abiertos desde arriba de una silla.

-Hola mi amor- Cuddy se acercó y la besó -¿Qué estas haciendo?-

-Comida-

-Ahh seguro estará deliciosa- Rachel volvió a su tarea, House que veía sonriente la escena de madre e hija volvió a su labor al ver la expresión de Cuddy muy seria.

-Te estuve buscando, hasta que me dijeron que ya te habías marchado-

-Y por que no me llamaste-

-¡Eso hice! Pero no contéstate- Dijo enojada.

-Aaaa… lo siento-Reconoció mirándola a los ojos, inmediatamente el rostro de Cuddy se relajó, no quería pelear.

-¿Y por qué no me avisaste que te ibas?- Expresó ya sin darle mucha importancia.

-Necesitaba ir a comprar algunas cosas para preparar la cena- Cuddy miró todo lo que estaba sobre la mesa y dejó ver una pequeña sonrisa.

-Aun así podrías haberme avisado-

-Lo haré la próxima vez-

Cuddy lo miró entrecerrando los ojos –No lo creo-

-De acuerdo lo intentare- Sonrió, Cuddy le correspondió la sonrisa-

-¿Y por qué tuviste que ir de compras? ¿No teníamos lo suficiente aquí?-

-No para lo que estoy preparando-

-¿Y qué es?- Cuddy dirigió la mirada hacia el horno, de el salía un delicioso aroma.

-Lasagna- Dijo haciendo un acento Italiano.

-Mmmm… ¿Y se puede saber porque estas preparando algo especial?- House sólo se encogió de hombros –Vamosss dime-

-Es una tontería-

-Si ibas a preparar todo esto, al final me ibas a tener que decir el por que- House se detuvo un momento en su tarea de cortar la lechuga, sabía que ella tenía razón.

-Te vas a burlar-

-Nooo ¿Por qué?... esta bien, prometo no hacerlo- Dijo levantando una mano. House la miró y en seguida agachó la cabeza para continuar con su labor.

-Hace un mes…-

-¿Si?-

-Por fin terminamos de mudarnos-

-¿Terminamos de mudarnos?-

-Si, hace un mes desempacamos la última caja, terminamos de acomodar hasta el último libro, ya no te tenía que estar aguantando con "mueve ese cuadro más a la derecha, el sofá debería ir en aquella pared"- Dijo lo último un tanto burlón.

Cuddy sólo sonreía, le dio la vuelta a la mesa de la cocina y se acercó a House –No me parece una tontería… y si lo es… me encanta compartirla contigo- House la miró sonriente y se acercó aun más para al fin besarse.

Espero les haya gustado y acepto ideas y sugerencias =)


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, gracias a todos por sus reviews y sugerencias =)

Ya tenía escrito este "capítulo" y estoy pensado en otros dentro del hospital y con sus demás sugerencias =)

**COTIDIANIDADES**

-Hay que revisar de nuevo sus niveles de sedimentación-

House estaba parado enfrente de la pizarra -Ok, y háganle un angiograma para…-

Cuddy entró a la sala de diagnósticos, llevaba al menos diez expedientes cargando, todos los doctores se le quedaron viendo, se veía enojada, no dejaba de mirar a House muy seria.

-Para descartar una estenosis-Habló después de unos segundos de mirar a Cuddy.

Los tres doctores no se movieron para nada, no estaban seguros de que pasaba pero querían saber, Cuddy los volteó a ver muy sería, así que se levantaron y salieron enseguida.

Al cerrar la puerta y avanzar unos cuantos pasos los tres doctores se giraron para ver a través de los cristales de la sala. Desde que House y Cuddy estaban saliendo, las discusiones se habían hecho más estridentes. Pudieron ver como Cuddy ponía los expedientes que llevaba sobre el pecho de House con algo de fuerza, el nefrólogo los sujetó para enseguida hacer muecas de estar arremedando a su jefa, ella le apuntaba con el dedo índice en señal de advertencia, él dio un paso para dejar los expedientes sobre la mesa y tener de nuevo libre la mano izquierda, Cuddy no dejaba de hablar, él sólo la miraba apoyado en su bastón, ella movía los brazos y hacía gestos en señal de incredulidad, enojo, fastidio…, House bajó un poco la cabeza pero la enderezó enseguida para al perecer proponerle algo a Cuddy, quien bajó los brazos y los hombros, parecía estarse rindiendo, dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, provocando que los tres doctores también dieran un paso para atrás, dispuestos a marcharse lo más rápido posible al más mínimo movimiento de su jefa para evitar ser descubiertos en su labor de "observación". Cuddy volvió a dar el paso al frente para de nuevo apuntarle con el dedo a House quien después de mirar hacia otro lado mientras Lisa hablaba asintió con la cabeza, Cuddy bajó el brazo y de nuevo iba a dar un pasó hacia atrás pero interrumpió el proceso y mejor lo dio hacia delante, acercándose más a House, quien acercó el rostro para poder darse un beso, un beso rápido, sólo juntando los labios.

Cuddy ahora si dio un paso hacia atrás y se giró para salir de la sala, los tres doctores inmediatamente emprendieron su caminar hacia los elevadores, por suerte para ellos Cuddy se había dirigido al otro lado al salir.

En espera del elevador los tres doctores se miraron y rieron, no podían entender como esa relación funcionaba.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, acepto ideas y sugerencias =)


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, gracias por sus reviews =)

Lesdejo esta viñeta que esta muy pequeñita

**COTIDIANIDADES**

-¡Mami!-Dijo Rachel llorando al entrar a la habitación de House y Cuddy.

House inmediatamente se apartó de Cuddy y se tapó con las sabanas -No cerraste la puerta- Le reclamó, Cuddy no le prestó mucha atención por que intentaba acomodarse su camisón.

-¿Qué pasa mi amor?- Le preguntó cuando la pequeña ya estaba junto a la cama -¿Volviste a soñar feo?- Rachel dijo que si con la cabeza -¿Quieres dormir aquí esta noche?- Rachel volvió a asentir.

House al escuchar eso se sentó en el borde de la cama aún con las sabanas cubriéndolo y se puso sus bóxers que estaban en el suelo.

Cuddy se incorporó y levantó a Rachel para que subiera a la cama, la pequeña inmediatamente se dirigió a la mitad de la cama, Cuddy comenzó a acomodar las cobijas, se recostó y se arropó a ella y a Rachel con ellas.

House miró muy serio a Rachel quien también lo veía.

-Lo que pasó fue solo un sueño… no tienes por que asustarte- Le explicó metiéndose de nuevo a la cama y tapándose con las cobijas, Rachel sólo se acomodó en la almohada y cerró los ojos. House dirigió su mirada a Cuddy quién se encogió un poco de hombros sonriendo, House dejó ver una ligera sonrisa y se giró un poco para poder apagar la luz de la mesita de noche.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, acepto ideas y sugerencias =)


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, gracias por sus reviews y sugerencias =)

El fic subio a M, así que estan advertidos =P

**COTIDIANIDADES**

Tututu tu tututu tu tututu tu

Como pudo Lisa apagó la alarma de su despertador que marcaba las cinco de la mañana, se pasó la mano por la cara y se giró para poder ver a House que se había movido un poco pero no había despertado.

Se quedó mirando a House por un buen rato, si algo había aprendido de estar viviendo con él era que no tenía por que estresarse por llegar temprano al trabajo, después de todo el hospital no se movería a ningún lado, así que había mañanas que aunque se despertaba con el sonido del despertador se quedaba recostada mirando a House dormir, le encantaba verlo tan calmado, tan en paz, verlo con la boca entre abierta o verlo hacer alguna gesto al acariciarle el rostro.

Pero el tiempo no se detenía y tenía que levantarse y hacer su rutina que no podía evitar. Se levantaba y en medio de la habitación se paraba y comenzaba a hacer respiraciones profundas para relajarse, concentrarse y comenzar con sus ejercicios de yoga; pero a veces le era imposible concentrase, por que involuntariamente o voluntariamente dirigía su mirada a House y también sus pensamientos. Cuando terminaba o veía que era imposible seguir concentrada mejor comenzaba a buscar la ropa que se llevaría ese día, iba a la cocina para preparar café y algo ligero de desayunar.

Después venía la rutina de siempre, hacer que House se levantara; si corría con suerte lograba hacer que se despertara, ella se iba a bañar y minutos después él la alcanzaba en la ducha, y llegaban temprano al trabajo, relativamente; cuando no corría con suerte por más que le hablara e intentara despertarlo, House no se movía para nada, ella se alistaba completamente y justo cuando le decía que ya se iba y lo dejaría, él se levantaba y hacía que se retrasaran; y cuando corría con un poco de suerte, llamaba a House, el medio se despertaba pero enseguida volvía a dormirse, ella le decía que cuando saliera de bañarse se tendría que levantar y cuando salía, él se hacía un poco del rogar para levantarse o ya la estaba esperando, en esas ocasiones no le importaba en lo absoluto llegar tarde al trabajo.

Y esa mañana era una de esas ocasiones en que no le molestaba…

-Vamos House…ya levántate-

-Mmmm…-

-Si no te apresuras, harás el doble de horas de clínica hoy-

-Mmmm… eso… no lo puedes aplicar aquí… aún no estamos en el trabajo-

-Haré la que quiera si no te apresuras- Lisa se encontraba sentada en la orilla de la cama secándose el cabello con una toalla, dándole la espalda a House.

House desde hace un rato la miraba ya muy despierto pero hacía la voz adormilada para jugar con ella.

-Ya levántate, no quiero estar aquí batallando contigo, aun tengo que ir a alistar a Rachel-Decía seria.

House en un movimiento rápido tomó a Cuddy por los hombros y la jaló hacía atrás, tumbándola de espalda a la cama.

-¡House! que te pasa- Dijo enojada por el susto que le había dado el nefrólogo.

House la miraba sonriente a los ojos desde arriba, aun la sujetaba de los hombros, no le permitía incorporarse.

-House… - Le sentencio –Ya déjame-

Al ver que él no se movía para nada y seguía igual de sonriente, le pego con la toalla que tenía en la mano.

-Jaja no vas a poder conmigo con eso-

-Pues suéltame y ya veras si no puedo contigo-

House inmediatamente la soltó y ella se puso de pie, se giró para quedar de frente a House que estaba de rodillas sobre la cama esperando a que su jefa hiciera algo. Ella puso una cara muy sería y tomó de un jalón la toalla con la que le había pegado a House, él aun se veía sonriente no sabía que tramaba ella, no decían nada y su sonrisa se estaba desvaneciendo poco a poco.

Ahora era el turno de ella, en un movimiento súper veloz se subió a la cama y se abalanzó sobre House que quedo tumbado de espaldas.

-Ahora quien es el que no puede con quien- Le dijo prácticamente respirando sobre su cara. La sonrisa de House había vuelto.

Cuddy se acerco aún más y lo besó, enseguida comenzó a pasar sus manos sobre el pecho de House bajando hasta la cintura, sujetó la orilla de la camiseta que llevaba y comenzó a subirla, al llegar a las axilas él la tomó y se la quitó de un movimiento, los dos se sonreían, Cuddy se volvió a acercar para besarlo, entonces House jaló la toalla con la que estaba envuelta, dejándola como Dios la trajo al mundo.

Comenzaron a acariciarse y besarse apasionadamente, Cuddy sujetaba la cara de House mientras lo besaba, él pasaba sus manos sobre toda su espalda, entonces ella le soltó el rostro y bajo sus manos para buscar el inicio del pantalón de la pijama que llevaba puesto, él comenzó a jugar con el cabello de Cuddy que aun seguía húmedo y olía al shampoo que la caracterizaba y que le encantaba.

Lisa se afianzó de la orilla del pantalón y los bóxers de House, se apartó un poco de él y de un tirón los colocó por debajo de las rodillas de un House quien miraba expectante la acción. Al ver prácticamente saltar de su escondite de tela al miembro de su compañero, rio pícaramente y se sentó sobre el abdomen de House, se volvió a recostar sobre su pecho para poder seguir besándolo, él movió sus extremidades inferiores hasta que lo que le quedaba de ropa cayó al suelo.

Ahora que House había conseguido quitarse sus prendas y había dejado de moverse, la Decana podía sentir en sus glúteos como el miembro de su amante estaba completamente erecto. Se levantó un poco sin dejar de besarlo para poder quedar por fin a la altura de la cadera de House y por fin consumar lo que tanto deseaban.

Cuddy se movía lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo haciendo un pequeño gemido cada vez, House había colocado sus manos sobre las voluptuosas caderas de su amada y seguía el movimiento al que esta estaba entregada, la respiración de ambos era agitada, entonces tomó uno de los pechos de Lisa y lo masajeo suavemente hasta que con su dedo incide y pulgar tomó el pezón y lo oprimió un poco, causando que Cuddy se mordiera el labio inferior y cerrara los ojos, al abrirlos lo miró fijamente y comenzó entonces a subir y bajar, entrar y salir más rápido, él abrió la boca ante el placer que estaba sintiendo, Lisa volvió a cerrar los ojos y levantó la cabeza, sus gemidos se hacían cada vez más sonoros, pasó sus manos del abdomen hacia los muslos de House a la altura de la rodilla, estaba completamente estirada hacia atrás, sus movimientos eran igual de rápidos, House le acarició el vientre y comenzó a deslizar sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Cuddy tratando de incorporarse un poco para llegar hasta el cuello, entonces comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a los muslos que eran tan suaves, Lisa volvió a su posición original para poder aumentar un poco la velocidad de sus movimientos y con ellos llegar al clímax en el cual no pudo evitar emitir un grito de satisfacción; miró a House que ahora era él el que tenía los ojos cerrados y apretaba los dientes, aún continuaba con sus movimientos rápidos estaba esperando a que House se viniera, después de unos momentos, House abrió la boca y gimió, al ver que había cumplido se cometido Lisa empezó a moverse más lentamente y se fue haciendo hacia delante hasta recostarse sobre el pecho de House, su vaivén se hacía cada vez más lento hasta que se detuvo; los dos aun respiraban agitados, cuando sus respiraciones se calmaron, Cuddy levantó la cabeza para poder besar a Greg que ya la estaba esperando.

Después de algunos minutos de estar recostados y por fin volver a su respiración normal, House habló.

-Vamos a llegar tarde-

-Si-

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, acepto ideas y sugerencias =)


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, gracias por sus reviews =)

Huddygirl, el fic antes estaba como T y Rosa House Wilson si pienso hacer más capítulos como el pasado =D

**COTIDIANIDADES**

Cuddy trataba de limpiarse las lágrimas con un pañuelo desechable pero este ya estaba totalmente empapado, ya no servía de mucho.

-Ya deja de llorar-

-No puedo evitarlo-

-Estas haciendo un drama-

-Sniff sniff- House rodó los ojos –Es que el dejarla…-

-Aun es pequeña, no va a recordar nada-

-Pero…-

-Ya vámonos-

-Me siento terrible-

-No es para tanto-

-Pero-

-Antes la tenías que dejar en casa con la niñera y no hacías un drama, ahora solo va a cambiar de lugar-

-Sniff sniff, pero es que…antes podía ir a verla a cualquier hora o llamar para saber como estaba-

-Ahora igual lo puedes hacer-

A través de los cristales de un salón House y Cuddy observaban juntó a otros padres el primer día de sus pequeños en la guardería, muchos padres lloraban, otros intentaban no hacerlo, otros les hacían señas a sus hijos.

Rachel estaba sentada en una pequeña mesa redonda junto a otros niños y niñas; algunos lloraban a mares, otros tenían cara de angustia, a otros no les interesaba mucho que sus padres ya no estuvieran, habían encontrado juguetes nuevos; en tanto Rachel sólo miraba a todos lados, no sabía bien que estaba pasando y que debería de hacer.

-¡Hola niños!-

Una mujer joven que llevaba una bata a cuadros por fin captó la atención de los pequeños.

-¿Ya podemos irnos? Ya llegó esa pobre mujer que tiene que quedarse con todos esos demonios- Cuddy volteó a ver a House medio sonriendo y asintió con la cabeza.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar para salir de las instalaciones de la guardería y dirigirse a su auto.

-Sniff sniff-

-Ay por favor, no es para tanto, no siempre la vas a poder tener en una burbuja… aquí aprenderá muchas cosas… ya te imagino igual cuando entre al kínder y cuando salga…y cuando entre a la primaria y no me quiero imaginar cuando entre a la universidad…-

House le abrió la puerta del acompañante a Cuddy, ella entró y mientras esperaba a que House se subiera al auto, sacó otro pañuelo desechable de su bolso, se seco bien las lágrimas y se sonó la nariz.

-Tienes razón, Rachel va a aprender muchas cosas nuevas… a compartir, a ser sociable-

House encendió el auto, Cuddy se le acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Por qué fue eso?-

-Por hacer que dejara de llorar-

House dejó ver una sonrisa y puso el auto en marcha.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, acepto ideas y sugerencias =)


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, gracias por sus reviews =)

Les dejo otro "capitulo" =)

**COTIDIANIDADES**

House tomaba una soda mientras miraba su pequeña televisión sentado detrás de su escritorio. Los comerciales se hicieron presentes y comenzó a buscar una bolsita de papas fritas que tenía guardad en algún cajón, pero su búsqueda fue interrumpida al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse. Era Cuddy que parecía estar de muy buen humor, llevaba algunos expedientes bajo el brazo que colocó sobre le escritorio.

-¿Qué haces?- Le preguntó muy quitada de la pena.

-Buscando algo de comer para no morir de inanición-

-Aja… y aparte de eso ¿Estas muy ocupado?- House entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

Lisa se encogió de hombros –Simple curiosidad-

-Si te refieres a que en lugar de estar sentado aquí, debería estar viendo a mi paciente, no te preocupes los chicos están haciéndole pruebas… y no necesitan que este pegado a ellos para hacerlas-

-No era por eso- Dijo como si nada.

-Entonces debe ser por la clínica… –Miró a Cuddy en espera de que ella le reclamara sobre que no había hecho sus horas, pero ella sólo lo miró sin decir nada- Pero te informo que hoy si hice mis horas-

-Si, ya lo sé- Cuddy sonrió –Me alegra que hayas hecho tú trabajo- House la miraba dudoso, algo tramaba esa mujer- Yo también hice el mío ¿Sabes?- House volvió a entrecerrar los ojos- Una de las tantas tareas que hago de vez en cuando es revisar los expedientes de los pacientes de la clínica antes de llevarlos al archivo- House cerró los ojos y arrugó la nariz –Y precisamente hoy me fije que si habías pasado consulta y parecía que todo marchaba bien, ningún paciente resultó demasiado ofendido como para irte a acusar, pero cuando estaba revisando los expedientes me percate que NINGUNO estaba firmado ni habías escrito el resumen de la consulta-

-Eso es puro formulismo-

-Formulismo que se necesita cuando algún paciente regresa por algún otro padecimiento- Cuddy lo miraba muy sería- Pero lo peor no fue que no hayas terminado los expedientes del día de hoy, revise los de ayer ¿Y que crees? Tampoco los habías terminado, así que me fui más atrás y los de todo la semana ¡tampoco los acabaste!- Cuddy le puso enfrente los expedientes- Como esperas ponerlos al corriente si haces lo posible para olvidar a cada paciente-

-Si pongo lo que les receto- Dijo orgulloso.

-¿Y con eso crees que basta?-

House tomó un expediente y leyó- 200mg de Bezafibrato al día- Cuddy lo miró expectante- Es obvió que el tipo, obeso por cierto, fue por que tenía dolores de cabeza, a causa de sus triglicéridos altos…- Cuddy tomó el expediente, lo revisó y miró a House medio desconfiada.

-Ok… pero es mujer-

-Detalle insignificante- Dijo sin darle importancia.

-Muy bien… y entonces si es muy fácil poner que el paciente es gordo o flaco y que es lo que le duele ¿Por qué no lo haces?- House miró a un lado, ya le estaba hartando la conversación -Siempre es lo mismo, si no son los expedientes de la clínica son los de tus pacientes, que al menos con esos tú equipo si hace resúmenes, ¡pero aun así debes revisarlos!-

-¿Podemos terminar con esto después? Ya terminaron los anuncios y todavía no encuentro mis papas-

Cuddy respiró profundamente –House más te vale tener esos expedientes al día o si no…-

-O si no ¿Qué?- Dijo desafíate –¿Me obligaras a hacer más horas de consulta? Ya quiero ver como me obligaras-

Cuddy lo miró pensando en una respuesta rápida y entonces lo miró confiada –Ok, no hagas nada en el hospital- House entre cerró los ojos.

-Nada en el hospital… quiere decir que en la casa si-

-No para nada, no te estoy diciendo que vas a tener que hacer algo-

-Hacer algooo… ¡OH NO! Acordamos que las cosas del trabajo se quedarían en el trabajo y las de la casa en la casa –Cuddy dejaba ver una sonrisa – Y eso incluye le sexo-Dijo señalándola, la sonrisa de Lisa se hacía más marcada a cada segundo.

-Ok- Dijo como si nada.

-Pero sólo lo insinúas para que caiga rendido a tus pies… para que haga mi trabajo… -Ambos se miraban directo a los ojos- Pero no te va a funcionar…- Cuddy entrecerró los ojos -Por que a ti tampoco te gusta quedarte sin una noche de pasión- La sonrisa de Cuddy se desvaneció –Así que… no se como piensas convencerme- Ahora House tenía una sonrisa dibujada.

Lisa miró hacia un lado, tenía que pensar en algo rápido ahora que House la había ganado ese movimiento. Se acercó hacía House con expresión de resignación, él la miraba triunfante desde su silla.

-¿Por que siempre tenemos que pasar por esto?- Lo miró con tristeza – Si hicieras todo desde un principio… no pasaríamos por estas discusiones, enojos…- Suspiró- Por que no… tan siquiera revisas un expediente por día…acabarías en un mes… pero acabarías…-En la cara de House se podía ver muy bien que no lo estaba convenciendo para nada, Cuddy bajo la mirada como si estuviera pensando- Si lo haces… -Se agachó un poco y colocó su dedo índice sobre el pecho de House y comenzó abajarlo-…saldrás muy beneficiado… y no exactamente en el trabajo…-

-¿Ah si?- Cuddy asintió.

-Por cada expediente que este terminado… pues…- Cuddy puso una cara picara.

House sonreía, había doblegado a Cuddy -Ok-

Lisa tomó el expediente que se había puesto de ejemplo, lo abrió y se lo dio a House.

-Espero que al menos hoy ya este listo uno- Su expresión aun era picara.

House comenzó a escribir el resumen, con casi cada palabra que escribía volteaba a ver a Cuddy, los dos se sonreían, por último lo firmo- ¡Listo!-

Cuddy se acercó y le dio un suave beso, se incorporó y se dirigió a la puerta de la oficina, moviendo exageradamente las caderas, claro House lo disfrutaba y pensaba en lo bien que se pasaría esa noche.

-¿Sabes una cosa?- Preguntó antes de salir, House la miró esperando la explicación- Es una lastima que acordamos no mezclar las cosas del trabajo con las de la casa… incluyendo el sexo- Su mirada era triunfante, House abrió la boca.

Cuddy salió sonriente en dirección a los elevadores.

-¡Eres una malvada!- Cuddy sonrió aun más al escuchar a House.

House sonreía, Cuddy le había ganado; al menos no estaba enterada de que no había hecho los resúmenes de todo el mes.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, acepto ideas y sugerencias =)


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, gracias por sus reviews =)

**COTIDIANIDADES**

Cuddy se despertó, le pareció escuchar un ruido, miró su reloj despertado y vio que faltaba poco para que dieran las dos de la madrugada, debía ser House que ya había llegado, pensó y se volvió a quedar dormida.

Se giró en la cama y sintió que House aun no se había acostado, se volteó para ver el reloj, tal vez sólo habían pasado unos minutos, pero el reloj marcaba casi las dos treinta, se incorporó algo preocupada, ¿No había sido House el que hizo ese ruido? Debía ser, él dijo que llamaría si se tenía que quedar toda la noche, pensó, se levantó y fue a investigar.

Primero fue a ver a Rachel, la pequeña dormía tranquilamente, en las demás habitaciones no se oía nada, al fin pudo ver en dirección a la sala una luz muy tenue, de seguro House se había vuelto a quedar dormido en el sofá.

-¡House!-

Greg que estaba sentado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados se sobresaltó y los abrió rápidamente.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?- Cuddy se acercó a él y le quito un vaso que tenía sujetado con la mano izquierda, con la derecha se agarraba la pierna.

House sólo bajo la cabeza, Cuddy se sentó a su lado.

-Greg, si te duele la pierna hay otras opciones para quitarte el dolor, no necesariamente la bebida… habíamos acordado en que ya no beberías…- House no decía nada y no la volteaba a ver -… ¿Pudiste resolver el caso?-

-Aún no-

Los dos guardaron silencio, House se seguía agarrando y apretando la pierna, Cuddy sabía que el no poder resolver el caso le estaba provocando el dolor, se quedó pensando un momento.

-Bájate los pantalones-

-¿Qué?- House la miró confundido.

-Que te bajes los pantalones-

-Pero…- Cuddy se acercó más y comenzó a desabrocharle el cinturón -… Lisa… que…-

Cuddy se puso frente a House y le jaló el pantalón cuando terminó de desabrocharlo, House la miraba extrañado, ¿Tendrían sexo aun cuando ella estaba molesta? se preguntó. Ella se puso de pie he hizo que él también lo hiciera para poder bajarle bien los pantalones, cuando lo logro lo empujó para que se sentara de nuevo, House no comprendía lo que Lisa hacía, sus movimientos eran rápidos y se veía concentrada, además de que le había dejado puestos su bóxers.

Cuddy se sentó en la mesita de centro y tomó la botella de Bourbon que estaba sobre esta -Para que sirva de algo más el alcohol- Se puso un poco en la palma de la mano y comenzó a masajearle la pierna.

-Cuddy… - Intento apartarle la mano.

-House… déjame ayudarte… - Lo miró directamente a los ojos, él bajó la mirada y la dejó continuar.

Lisa siguió frotándole la pierna ayudada del alcohol. House volvió a cerrar los ojos, intentaba no pensar en el dolor, pero en sus expresiones se podía ver cuanto le dolía.

Cuddy siguió con el masaje y poco a poco los gestos de House fueron disminuyendo, hasta que parecía que se estaba quedando dormido, Cuddy se levantó y fue por un acobija, al regresar House estaba volviendo a abrir los ojos, ella se sentó a su lado y cubrió ambos con la cobija, House la miró y la abrazó, ella se recargó en su pecho y poco a poco se fueron haciendo de lado hasta que quedaron recostados en el sofá.

-Gracias- Alcanzó a decir House antes de quedarse dormido, Cuddy lo abrazó más y también se quedó dormida.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, acepto ideas y sugerencias =)


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, gracias por sus reviews =)

Gracias a Loka-Bones por la idea para hacer esta viñeta =)

**COTIDIANIDADES**

House entró a la oficina de Cuddy enseguida cerró la puerta, puso el seguro y comenzó a bajar las persianas.

-¿House que haces?- Preguntó Cuddy detrás de su escritorio.

-Tu mensaje decía que era urgente… -

-Hay otras cosas urgentes aparte de hacer el amor- Dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Y entonces para que cosa me llamaste que resultó no ser urgente- Cuddy rodó los ojos.

-Me llamarón de la guardería por que Rachel esta enferma…-

-¿Y?-

-Y tengo una junta en veinte minutos…-

-¿Y?-

-¿Y?- Cuddy lo miró confundida.

-Y que con la junta, la puedes cancelar-

-No, no puedo-

-Entonces dile a Rachel que cancele su enfermedad-

-Claro House, le diré que haga eso-

-Ok- Se dio media vuelta.

-¡House!... por favor… solo tienes que ir por ella y traerla aquí… -

-Pero esta enferma- Dijo haciendo pucheros- Que tal si me contagia…no quiero correr el riesgo-

-Correrías el mismo riesgo quedándote a atender pacientes en la clínica – House entrecerró los ojos- Por favor- Ahora Cuddy era la que hacía pucheros.

-De acuerdo- Dejó caer los brazos y los hombros, Cuddy se le acercó.

-Por eso te quiero- Le sonrió y le dio un beso.

-¡House! ¿Dónde estas?- Cuddy le había llamado a su celular- Salí de la junta y no te encontré por ningún lado…-

-Estoy en casa-

-¿Y Rachel?-

-Esta aquí conmigo-

-Te dije que la trajeras al hospital, esta enferma…-

-Esta bien, es solo un resfriado -

-¿Seguro?-

-¡Oh perdón! Tal vez deba de ir de nuevo a la facultad de medicina para poder diferenciar entre un resfriado y una meningitis- Cuddy rodó los ojos.

-Ok, es solo un resfriado ¿Pero por qué la maestra pidió que fueran por ella?-

-Porque es un idiota-

-¿Qué?-

-Debió dejar a Rachel para que se contagiaran los demás niños, los tendría que mandar a todos a casa y disfrutaría de unos días libres-

-Sí, es una idiota, mandar a Rachel a casa para evitar que los demás niños se contagien-Decía con sarcasmo.

-Pues no deja de ser idiota, Rachel estaba bien en la mañana, quiere decir que un niño en la guardería la contagió y tal vez otros niños ya también lo estén, si hubiera dejado quedar a Rachel hasta el final del día hubiera contagiado a más niños y tendría asegurada una epidemia y con ella sus días de descanso-

-Claro- Cuddy le siguió la corriente -¿Pero por qué la llevaste a casa? Te dije que la trajeras al hospital…-

-¿Para que? ¿Para que estuvieras agobiada por todas las cosas que tiene que hacer y aparte atender a Rachel? Noooo, yo nunca haría eso-

-No, tú nunca harías eso, eres muy considerado-

-Así es, soy la persona más considerada y buena del mundo-

-Aja…-

-Decidí venir a cuidar ha este pequeño angelito a casa, a tenerlo que llevar a ese horrendo hospital donde estaría llorando y yo tendría que lidiar con pacientes idiotas-

-Sabía que había algo más detrás de esa buena acción… -House sonreía –Pero con que cuides de Rachel no importa que no pases consulta- House sonreia triunfal.

-Pues déjame ver… si, todavía esta vida-

-¡House!-

-Tranquila, no se va a morir por un resfriado-

-… déjame hablar con ella-

-Hayyy, ok... – Cuddy escuchó ruidos atreves del celular, hasta que no oyó nada.

-¿Rachel?-

-¿Mamí?-

-Mi amor, como estas-

-Mien-

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-

-Miendo tele-

-¿Te duele la cabecita? –

-¿La estas diagnosticando por teléfono?-

-¡House! estoy hablando con ella…-

-Y te esta escuchando, para eso sirve el altavoz, además yo soy el único que diagnostica por teléfono –

-¡Oh perdón! Señor único…- Los dos sonreían –Bueno, espero terminar temprano y llegar cuanto antes-

-Si, no iremos a ningún lado-

-Cuídala bien-

-Sé como cuidar a un niño-

-Es eso lo que me preocupa-

-Ja ja – Cuddy rió.

-Nos vemos en unas horas-

-Si-

-Te amo-

-Yo también te amo- Lo dijo un poco apenado.

Los dos colgaron el teléfono. House volteó a ver Rachel que estaba tomando en su vaso entrenado leche caliente, la pequeña estaba cubierta por una cobijita sentada juntó a él, en la mesa de centro había dos platos de cereal a medio comer, además de muchos pañuelos desechables.

-¿Le dejamos ahí o le cambiamos?-

-Cambia-

House comenzó a cambiarle a la televisión, Rachel estornudó como había estado haciendo toda la tarde, House se incorporó un poco y tomó un pañuelo desechable.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, acepto ideas y sugerencias =)


	10. Chapter 10

Hola, gracias por sus reviews =)

Esta "cotidianidad" no muestra mucho a House y Cuddy pero creo que si se puede considerar como tal =D

**COTIDIANIDADES**

House se sentó frente a Wilson en la cafetería.

-¿Por qué tan pensativo?- Le preguntó al momento que agarraba una papa del plato del oncólogo.

-¿Qué? No, yo no…-

-Aja ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-

-Nada, no estoy escondiendo nada-

-Yo no dije que escondieras algo- Wilson no dijo nada- Ahora dime ¿Qué es lo que escondes? ¿Qué te pasa?-Decía entrecerrando los ojos.

-No es nada de tu incumbencia-

-Sabes que terminare enterándome, no se para que tantas vueltas- Wilson lo pensó un poco.

-Es que…Sam y yo…discutimos…-

-¿Y?-

-Discutimos por…-Bajo la voz- …el sexo-

-¡¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres?- Dijo levantando la voz.

-¡House!-Le dijo aun con la voz baja y haciendo señas para que no gritara.

-¿Qué es muy malo el sexo entre ustedes que discuten por eso?-

-No, no es por eso… lo que pasa es que… hace casi dos semanas que no lo hemos hecho…-

-Pues si el sexo es muy malo, por eso no lo hacen-

-¡Que no es por eso!-

-Entonces-

-La semana pasada estuve de guardia, así que no nos vimos mucho y cuando nos veíamos estaba muy cansado y pues…

-Por eso tienes problemas, uno nunca esta cansado para el sexo-Wilson lo miró muy serio.

-Además que al final de la semana ella tuvo que ir a New York para trasladar a un paciente y…-

-Escusas- House miró a un lado-Lo que pasa es que no lo quieres hacer con ella-Lo volvió a mirar.

-Así que no nos vimos el fin de semana- Continúo sin prestarle atención a House- Y ahora ella ha estado de guardia… -

-Y ella llega cansada y no lo han podido hacer- Decía aburrido.

-Si-

-¿Y si saben por que no lo están haciendo, entonces por que fue la discusión?-

-Por eso mismo, por que no hemos tenido tiempo, siempre estamos trabajando…-

-Pero eso va a terminar, no siempre van a estar de guardia-

-Si ya lo se, pero mientras ya estamos estresados, agobiados, cansados, molestos…- El localizador de House comenzó a sonar.

-Sabes donde trabaja ella, ella sabe donde trabajas tú- Wilson lo miraba confundido- No veo el problema para que no tengan sexo-

-El problema es que estamos en el trabajo-

-¿Y? ese no es impedimento-

-¿Quieres decir que vaya a su trabajo o ella venga y lo hagamos aquí…en el hospital?-

- Hay por favor, todos lo hacen en el trabajo, por que no tú- Wilson entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Tú lo has hecho?-

-Puff como crees que Cuddy y yo lidiamos con todos los inconvenientes que tenemos-

-Pero… ¿A donde vas?- House se había puesto de pie.

-El deber me llama-

-Pero no tienes paciente-

-No dije que el deber era con un paciente-Le guiño un ojo.

Wilson observó como House salía de la cafetería aprisa, se quedó meditando un momento y sonrió, no era una mala sugerencia.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, acepto ideas y sugerencias =)


	11. Chapter 11

Hola, gracias por sus reviews =)

Les traigo otra pequeña viñeta =)

**COTIDIANIDADES**

Cuddy estaba sentada en el sillón con Rachel sobre sus rodillas, le estaba contando un cuento, la pequeña estaba muy atenta a lo que decía su madre y a los dibujos del libro; cada cierto tiempo Cuddy se estiraba para ver por la ventana, esperaba que House regresara del trabajo, el cielo estaba nublado, le preocupaba que pronto empezaría a llover y que House anduviera en su moto bajo la lluvia.

Por fin House llegó, justó antes de que oscureciera por completo y comenzara a llover. Se veía algo molesto, incomodo, pero aun así beso a Cuddy y le acarició la cabeza a Rachel al tomar asiento.

-¿Descubriste que tiene tu paciente?-

-Si- Le contestó cortante y sin mucha atención ya que le estaba cambiando a la televisión.

Cuddy no le dio mucha importancia pero observó que House se sujetaba su pierna, ella continúo contándole el cuento a Rachel y después de casi media hora la pequeña se estaba quedando dormida, House seguía muy serio y llovía a cántaros.

-Voy a acostar a Rachel-

-Aja-

Después de varios minutos Cuddy regresó a la sala, ya cambiada con su camisón.

-¿Vienes a la cama?- Le preguntó atrayendo la atención de House de la televisión.

House no dejaba de ver a Cuddy que se acercaba hacia él.

-Vamos- Lo agarró de la mano y lo jaló para que se pusiera de pie, House se levantó y siguió a Cuddy a la habitación.

Minutos después los dos estaban acostados en la cama completamente tapados con las cobijas, Cuddy tenía abrazado a House por la espalda, y este miraba la ventana, observaba como escurrían las gotas de la lluvia que chocaban contra el cristal, Cuddy frotaba con su mano el muslo de House por encima del pantalón de la pijama.

-¿Mejor?-

-Si- House volteó a ver a Cuddy y esta le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Poco a poco los dos se fueron quedando dormidos en esa fría, húmeda y lluviosa noche.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, acepto ideas y sugerencias, y por supuesto reviews =D


	12. Chapter 12

Hola, gracias por sus reviews =)

**COTIDIANIDADES**

House entró a la oficina de Cuddy con su abrigo puesto y su mochila al hombro.

-¿Lista?-

Lisa que estaba al teléfono, le dijo algo a quien tenía al otro lado de la línea, puso el teléfono aun lado, se levantó y caminó hacia House.

-Tengo que atender esto…- House se decepcionó –Pero… por que no me esperas en casa- Cuddy pasó su mano por todo el abdomen de House –Además hay que ir a recoger a Rachel-

-Pasamos por ti después-

-No, mejor ve a descansar, no sé hasta que hora me desocupe y Rachel se desesperaría…-

Cuddy tenía razón, además si regresaba para tenerlo ocupado lo pondría a revisar expedientes o cosas peores, pensó House.

-Entonces me llamas para venir por ti-

-Mejor llamaré a un taxi-

-¿Segura?-

-¡Si!-

-Ok, pero te estaré esperando- Le guiño el ojo, Lisa sonrió.

-Hola- Cuddy se acercó a House estaba recostado en la cama leyendo un libro y le dio un beso.

-Creí que te tardarías más-

-Yo también…pero lo bueno es que no fue así- Comentaba mientras se quitaba los zapatos y su abrigo – ¿Y Rachel no te dio problemas?- Comenzó a desvestirse para ponerse enseguida su pijama.

-Nop-

- Espero que mañana por fin quede arreglado lo del presupuesto…-

-Oye…tú y Lucas se… llamaban de alguna forma… no sé… ¿Especial?- Cuddy lo miró extrañada.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Solo curiosidad-

-Aa… pues… no… no éramos de esas parejas que se llaman de formas así…-

-Ni siquiera un ¿Puki? ¿Corazoncito? O ¿Cara de bobito? Obvio ese último solo para Lucas- Cuddy sonrió.

-No… -

-Y a Rachel, ¿Lucas la llamaba de alguna forma?-

- Aa… no… siempre la llamo Rachel… algunas veces la llamó princesa pero…-

-¿Y ella le decía de alguna forma a Lucas?-

-House que sucede, ¿Por qué tanta pregunta?- Se sentó en la cama.

-¿Tú le pedias a Rachel que le dijera de alguna forma?-

-No, ¡House! por que tanta pregunta, ya dime- Cuddy lo miraba confundida.

House bajo la cabeza y tardó algunos segundos en responder.

-Cuando fui a recoger a Rachel… al entrar al salón ella fue corriendo hacia mí… y…-

-¿Si?-

-Ella… - Hizo una larga pausa.

-¿House que pasa?-

-Ella… ella me llamó papi-

Cuddy se quedo seria algo sorprendida pero enseguida se le dibujo una sonrisa -¿Enserio?- House sólo asintió con la cabeza y la mirada baja.

Cuddy no decía nada solo tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro y miraba a House que no levantaba la cabeza.

-¿Yyyy te molestó que te llamara así?-

-No… es… es que… bueno… no me habían llamado así… salvo la prostitutas que…-

-Ok ya entendí –Lisa rodó los ojos- ¿Y pensaste que yo le pedí que te llamara así?-

-No, si ella le decía así a Lucas pues… llegó otro hombre a la casa, debo llamarlo igual…- House movía las manos tratando de explicar.

Cuddy se recargó en House y lo abrazó –Pues no, nunca nombre a Lucas como papá o papi… no quería que Rachel se encariñara si... si lo de Lucas y yo no funcionaba-

-¿Y entonces de donde lo sacó? A mí siempre me llamas House…-

-Tal vez de la guardería- Se encogió de hombros.

Los dos guardaron silencio por un rato.

-¿Yyyy… después te volvió a llamar así?- Preguntó muy curiosa.

-Aaaa… si… cuando la acosté- Cuddy sonrió.

-¿Yyyy… no quieres que te llame así?-

-Aaaa… pues… no sé…- Miró hacia un lado.

-Que te parece si dejamos que Rachel decida como llamarte-

-¿Qué ella decida?-

-Sí, si ahora te ha llamado papi y después decide llamarte House por que así todos te decimos… – House la miraba atento -…o continúa llamándote papá, pues… espero que no te moleste… a mí no me molesta en lo absoluto- Cuddy le sonrió, él le correspondió y la abrazó.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, acepto ideas y sugerencias, y por supuesto reviews =D


	13. Chapter 13

Hola, muchas gracias por sus reviews =) me alientan a seguir escribiendo n_n

Y bueno, les dejo otra viñeta =)

**COTIDIANIDADES**

-¿Qué pasó?-

-No hicimos la biopsia- Dijo Chase entrando a la oficina de House seguido de Taub y Foreman.

-¿Por qué no? Solo hay que meterle una aguja al cerebro y listo-

-Tuvo una convulsión- Apuntó Taub.

-Pues con mayor razón hay que hacerle la biopsia-

-Una convulsión no necesariamente es por una infección- Explicó Foreman.

-Pero con ella la descartaremos…-

-Puede ser una condición cerebro vascular…-Siguió explicando Foreman, House se levantó de su asiento.

-Si no la hacen ustedes la haré yo- Salió de la oficina.

* * *

House estaba en el área de lavado, preparándose para entrar al quirófano. Chase y Taub entraron para lavarse también.

-Podríamos hacerle de nuevo análisis de sangre…-Dijo Taub.

-Revisar sus niveles de glucosa…- Complemento Chase.

-Ok, vayan a hacerlos, mientras yo hago la biopsia- Taub y Chase solo se miraron.

El celular de House comenzó a sonar.

-Demonios, ya que me lave- Sacó su celular y contesto -¿Si?- House no decía nada, solo giraba los ojos, se veía fastidiado, después de un momento colgó.

-¿Todo bien?- Preguntó Taub, en ese instante Foreman entró a la sala, House no le despegaba la mirada de encima.

-Me fuiste a acusar con Cuddy- Chase y Taub voltearon a ver a su compañero.

-No… solo creí que era correcto que ella estuviera al tanto del paciente-

House no dejaba de mirar a Foreman y viceversa, Taub y Chase no dejaban de voltear a ver a su jefe, a su compañero y uno al otro, esperando que algo pasara.

-OK, háganle de nuevo análisis de sangre para descartar infecciones, aunque eso ya lo hicimos-Dijo irónico –Verifiquen sus niveles de glucosa, electrolitos y háganle una resonancia-

Taub y Chase se miraron una vez más y salieron de la sala. Foreman bajó la mirada. House comenzó a quitarse el traje de cirugía con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Por que sonríes?- Preguntó curioso Foreman.

-¿Qué? No por nada…- Foreman lo veía como se dirigía a la salida –Estoy ansioso por saber que es lo que tiene el paciente… y no es por que esto de regaños y desobediencias den pie a una fantasía para esta noche con Cuddy- Dijo levantando las cejas y salió de la sala, Foreman rodo los ojos y sonrió.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, acepto ideas, sugerencias, y por supuesto reviews =D


	14. Chapter 14

Hola, muchas gracias por sus reviews =)

Y bueno, les dejo otra viñeta que no es en si algo cotidiano pero...

Les advierto que es calsificación M =P

**COTIDIANIDADES**

-Hola- Dijo Cuddy al entrar a la habitación y acercándose a House para darle un beso.

-Pensé que te tardarías más- Él estaba sentado sobre la cama.

-Yo también, pero apure la reunión, ¿Qué haces?-

-Viendo videos que parece-

-Si, pero esa es mi filmadora-

-Hay perdón, no vaya a violar tu intimidad viendo videos de Rachel haciendo muecas-

-Por eso mismo, por que son videos de Rachel no sé que es lo que haces viéndolos- Cuddy se había comenzó a desvestir.

-No tenía nada que hacer… así que quise ver si había algo comprometedor-

-Y dices que no querías violar mi intimidad-

-Ni te preocupes, por que dos horas de Rachel jugando con una cobijita no es muy comprometedor que digamos –Cuddy volteó para dirigirle una sonrisa – No entiendo por que grabaste eso y después otra hora intentando que se parara…-

-Por que son momentos bonitos-

-Pero no grabas cuando esta llorando o cuando tuvo diarrea, ¡ah perdón! esos no son momentos bonitos que hay que rememorar- Cuddy volvió a reír.

-Bueno si no te gustan, pues no los… ¿Qué estas haciendo?-

-Grabándote, que parece- Le respondió dirigiendo la cámara hacia ella.

-¡House! no traigo blusa- Se cubría con su brazo.

-Por eso mismo-

-¡House! apágala-

-Hay por favor, no me digas que nunca te grabaste-

-Desnuda, claro que no-

-¿Enserio?-

-si-

-¿Y tampoco te has grabado haciendo el amor?-

-Claro que no- Intentaba quitarle la cámara.

-No te creo- House que se había puesto de rodillas sobre la cama, la seguía grabando.

-Pues no… ¿Tú si?- Preguntó curiosa.

-Yo no me he grabado… me han grabado que es otra cosa-

-Hay si, señor estrella de cine-

-Pues díselo a las que quisieron tener un recuerdo del maravilloso momento que les hice pasar-

-Hay si tú, ¡ya dame eso!-

-No, hasta que le enseñes algo bueno a la cámara-

-¡Ya! No estoy jugando-

-Pues si quieres que deje de jugar, muéstrame algo-

-No lo voy a hacer-

Cuddy dio un salto a la cama para quitarle la cámara pero House fue más rápido y se levantó alejándose de ella

-Yaaaaa- Decía como niña-

-Que te cuesta hacer un pequeño striptease, lo has hecho muchas veces-

-Pero no quiero que sea grabado-

-Vamos, ya vas a la mitad, solo te tienes que quitar el sostén, la falda y… -

Cuddy se bajó de la cama y se quedó callada.

-Lo estas pensando- Dijo House algo triunfante.

-¿Para que quieres un video de mí desnudándome?-

-Para admirarte una y otra vez- Cuddy lo miró sería -¿Qué? Es la verdad, además no se lo voy enseñar a nadie-

-¿Enserio? ¿Y no acabas de decir que querías encontrar algo comprometedor?-

-Tomas todo tan literalmente… -Rodó los ojos –Vamos se que quieres hacerlo-Decía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Si lo hago, me vas a dejar en paz con eso de grabarme ¿Entendiste?-

-Claro, pero te va a gustar-

Lisa tenía los brazos cruzados sobre sus pechos y miraba para un lado.

-¿Lista?- House la tenía muy bien enfocada.

-No, no se como lo hacen esas mujeres de los lugares a los que te gustaba ir para desnudarse así como así-

-Por que se les paga-

-Si ese es un buen incentivo, pero yo no voy a recibir nada-

-¿Quién dice que no vas a recibir nada?- Dijo sonriendo y Cuddy como no queriendo también se sonrió –Ya sé lo que falta… -Caminó unos pasos y apagó la luz –¡Ambiente!- Prendió una lámpara que emitía una luz más tenue.

-House eso no…-

-Ya sé… -House rodeó la cama y se dirigió a hacia el tocador, Cuddy miraba atenta lo que hacía- Lo que pasa es que te da vergüenza por la cámara…- La puso sobre el tocador y la colocó entre los perfumes y cosas de Cuddy, para terminar cubriéndola con la blusa que minutos antes se había quitado la decana – ¡Listo!-

-House yo… -

-Y ahora no voltees a verla…- House se acercó a Cuddy, le dio un beso –Solo mírame a mí- Le decía viéndola directamente a los ojos, Cuddy sonrió.

House la volvió a besar, esta vez más apasionadamente y comenzó a acariciarla, se separaron y se quedaron viendo, entonces Cuddy lo empujó a la cama y lo miró pícaramente, House conforme se fue sentando fue bajando sus manos por la anatomía de Lisa, dio un paso hacia atrás y colocó sus manos sobre su cintura para enseguida llevarlas a su espalda y comenzar a desabrochar la falda que llevaba puesta. Ayudada por sus manos poco a poco la fue bajando mientras hacía un movimiento lento de caderas; House no dejaba de mirarla de pies a cabeza con una gran sonrisa, Cuddy igual lo miraba y se mordía el labio inferior pero sin dejar de moverse seductoramente. Parecía que se había olvidado por completo de la cámara o ya no le importaba ser grabada.

Cruzó sus brazos y a la altura de la cadera comenzó a subir sus manos, pasando por sus caderas, su cintura, su abdomen, hasta llegar a sus pechos en donde dejó de cruzas los brazos y tomó cada seno con la mano respectiva, miró cada pecho y volteó a ver a House que sin dejar de ver ese maravilloso busto perfectamente redondo, de sonreír y ya con la boca un poco abierta, asintió con la cabeza, no necesitaban decirse nada, sabían muy bien que era lo que el otro quería; entonces Cuddy comenzó a pasar sus dedos por encima del encaje de los tirantes del sostén y cuando llegó a los hombros los tomó y los bajó muy lentamente; dio un paso hacia delante, se dio media vuelta y se agachó un poco, entonces House le desabrochó muy cuidadosamente el sostén y le dio un beso en el hombro, Cuddy se apartó de él sin dejar de mirarlo, con uno de sus brazos mantenía el sostén sobre sus pechos, movió las caderas y le arrojó el sostén a House, quién lo agarró de un solo movimiento y no lo soltó; Lisa había vuelto a cruzar las brazos para poder cubrir sus senos, esta vez fue bajándolos lentamente hasta llegar a su cintura dejando al descubierto sus pechos, los cuales House no dejaba de apreciar pero su atención fue atraída al movimiento que hacían las manos de cuddy son sus pantaletas, muy lentamente Cuddy fue bajando sus bragas y cuando casi llegó al borde de su monte de Venus se dio la vuelta y movió su cadera, House sonrió aún más, entonces dejó caer sus pantaletas y dando un pequeño pasito se deshizo de ellas.

Se paró enfrente de House sin dejar de mirarlo, muy lentamente caminó hacia él. House la miraba de arriba abajo hasta que posó su mirada en la de ella, los dos se sonrieron, entonces Cuddy se sentó muy delicadamente sobre las piernas del nefrólogo, enseguida notó lo excitado que estaba, él inmediatamente empezó a acariciar su espalda; comenzaron a besarse, primero muy lento y tiernamente al igual que sus caricias, la velocidad e intensidad de los besos y caricias comenzó a subir cada vez más; Cuddy tomó la camiseta que llevaba puesta House y comenzó a subirla para quitársela, él se la terminó se quitar y la arrojó, enseguida se recostó en la cama, Cuddy aprovechando la posición le quitó los pantalones de pijama que llevaba puestos, enseguida se posicionó sobre la cadera de House y lentamente se fue introduciendo el miembro de él; ambos disfrutaban la sensación que estaban sintiendo y no lo escondían, hacían gestos y emitían gemidos casi al unísono; House mantenía sus pies firmes sobre el suelo mientras Cuddy se movía hacia delante y hacia atrás a una velocidad constante, poco a poco ella fue elevando la rapidez de sus movimientos en tanto él la sujetaba con una mano de la cadera y con la otra le masajeaba los pechos; Cuddy miró fijamente a House quien asintió con la cabeza, entonces ella comenzó a moverse todavía más rápido, ninguno podía evitar emitir sonidos cada vez más intensos ante tal sensación; después de un tiempo House aspiró profundamente, en señal de haber conseguido su orgasmo, inmediatamente Lisa se comenzó a mover más velozmente hasta que al fin gritó de satisfacción; se recostó sobre el pecho de House; él la abrazó, se quedaron así algunos segundos para poder recuperar su respiración normal, Cuddy se colocó a lado de House mirándolo y sin dejar de sonreír, House lo notó.

-¿Te encantó verdad?-

-A ti también-

-Me refiero a que nos hayamos filmado- Cuddy intentaba no sonreír- Si, te encantó-

-Tal vez-

-¿Tal vez?- House la miraba sonriente, Cuddy miraba hacia un lado intentando no sonreír-Bueno…-House se incorporó con algo de dificultad- Me vas a tener que dar un masaje en la espalda- Dijo volteando a ver a Lisa, enseguida caminó al tocador y tomó la cámara, apretó el botón de "parar" y sacó el pequeño cassette de la filmadora- Y ahora a esconder esto para que nadie lo encuentre y lo quiera usar como algo comprometedor-Decía sonriendo, Lisa rodó los ojos mientras se acomodaba en la cama y se cubría con las cobijas.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado =)

Necesito ideas! y por supuesto reviews =D


	15. Chapter 15

Hola, gracias por sus reviews =)

Les dejo otra pequeña viñeta =)

**COTIDIANIDADES**

House y Cuddy estaban sentados en una banca del parque mirando a Rachel trepándose en los juegos, el cielo estaba pasando por todos los tono naranjas que se pudiera imaginar.

-Espero que me llamen en cualquier momento…no quiero que lo hagan cuando ya estemos descansando-

-Tienes suerte, a ti solo te llaman para revisar documentos, si me llaman a mi es por que el paciente esta muriendo-

-Yo también tengo emergencias- Dijo Cuddy un poco molesta.

-Pero no exactamente de vida o muerte-

Cuddy iba a contestarle pero su teléfono comenzó a sonar- Al fin…- Dijo mirando la pantalla de su teléfono -… ¿Hola?... si… aja… no, no… no eso no es lo que dice… ok, esta bien, dame un minuto… -Cuddy cubrió con la mano su teléfono y volteó a ver a House -Enseguida vuelvo voy al auto a revisar un documento-

-Menos mal que no es de vida o muerte- Cuddy le sacó la lengua y sonrió.

House miraba como caminaba hacia el auto que estaba del otro lado de la calle y volvía atender el teléfono.

Rachel al ver que su mamá se marchaba se bajó de los juegos y fue corriendo tras ella.

-¡RACHEL!- Gritó House muy serio.

La pequeña al oír el grito se paró en seco, estaba a punto de llegar a la orilla de la acera, se encogió un poco de hombros y volteo a ver a House que ya se dirigía hacia ella, volvió a mirar al frente y vio a su mamá dentro del auto sosteniendo un papel.

House llegó hasta ella, se veía enojado.

-¿A dónde crees que ibas?- Rachel lo miraba asustada –La calle es muy peligrosa, no debes cruzarla tú sola-Su voz era muy seria, la tomó de la mano y comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la banca.

House se sentó y Rachel que seguía parada tenía la cabeza baja.

-No quiero que vuelvas a correr así, tú mamá iba a regresar enseguida-

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Cuddy al ver a Rachel cabizbaja. Se sentó.

-Corrió hacia ti y estuvo a punto de bajarse a la calle-

-¡Rachel!- La miró sorprendida, la tomó y la sentó en sus piernas -¿Por qué hiciste eso? –La pequeña no quería mirarla –No me iba a ir a ningún lado, no tenías por que preocuparte- Su voz era suave, Rachel la miró -Además papá se quedó aquí-Rachel volteó a ver a House –No quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer… ¿Entendiste?- Rachel dijo que si con la cabeza, Cuddy le dio un beso en la frente.

La expresión de House ya no era tan seria, Cuddy lo volteó a ver y le dio un besó.

-¿Nos vamos?-Ya estaba oscureciendo.

-Ok- House tomó su bastón y se recargó en el para ponerse de pie.

Cuddy bajó a Rachel de sus piernas y se levantó, la pequeña la tomó de la mano y los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia el auto, a mitad del camino Rachel tomó a House de la mano.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado =)


	16. Chapter 16

Hola, gracias por sus reviews =)

**COTIDIANIDADES**

-¡Ahhh!- Expresó algo sorprendió Wilson -¿De donde saliste?-

-Todo el tiempo he estado aquí-

-Claro, que conveniente, justo cuando vengo a comer-

-Exactamente-

Wilson no le dio mayor importancia y comenzó a ver que pediría para comer, House tomó una charola y en ella colocó un plató de ensalada.

-¿Enserio te vas a comer eso?-

-¿Qué? ¿Mis gustos no pueden cambiar?-

-Pues tú eres el que dice que las personas no cambian-

-Y también digo que todo el mundo miente- Wilson se quedó uno segundos mirando hacia arriba pensando.

-Bueno, si ahora te vas a alimentar sanamente, pues que bien- Volvió a seguir viendo que pediría de comer- Mmmm… me da una hamburguesa con queso y papas, por favor-Dijo dirigiéndose al encargado.

-Que sean dos- Dijo House.

-¿No que cambiaste?-

-Los cambios no se dan de la noche a la mañana-Wilson rodó los ojos.

Mientras esperaban sus hamburguesas, caminaron un poco en la fila para ver si llevarían algo más. Wilson tomó una manzana, House lo imitó además de poner en su charola dos gelatinas.

-¿Te vas a comer todo eso?-

-¿Qué? No desayune-Wilson lo miró extraño.

Las hamburguesas estuvieron listas y cada uno tomó la suya; se acercaron a la caja y House salió de la fila, dejando que Wilson pagara por todo.

Wilson alcanzó a House que ya estaba sentado en una de las mesas pegadas a la pared.

-Creo que voy a empezar a hacer cuentas de todo lo que me debes en comidas-

-¿Y crees que te lo voy a pagar?- Dijo burlón y llevándose a la boca una papa, Wilson solo lo miro e hizo una mueca, claro que House nunca le pagaría, pensó.

-Pues ahora que sale con la jefa le puedes pedir un aumento y ese dinero extra, destinarlo al pago de todo lo que me debes-

-¿Quieres que me aproveche de la posición de mi novia para obtener beneficios?-

-¡Oh no!, tú nunca haría eso-

-Que bueno que quedó aclarado- Wilson rodó los ojos.

Cambiaron de conversación y continuaron comiendo. Después de unos minutos, Wilson casi se acababa su comida, House no llevaba ni la mitad.

-¿No que tenías mucha hambre?-

-¿No has oído hablar del Slow food? - Wilson lo miró incrédulo.

House no tendría nada que hacer pero él si, a sí que le dio los últimos bocados a su hamburguesa y...

-Me voy, yo si tengo que trabajar-

-Para eso se te paga ¿no?- Wilson volvió a rodar los ojos y se levantó se su asiento.

Agarró la manzana que aun no se había comido y la guardó en una de las bolsas de su bata, tomó la charola y cuando había dado algunos pasos, se topó con Cuddy.

-Hola-

-Hola- Ambos se dirigieron una sonrisa y siguieron con su camino.

-Por fin llegas- Le dijo House a Cuddy, Wilson los volteó a ver.

-Tenía algunos pendientes… ¿Me compraste la comida?- Decía Cuddy mientras se sentaba delante de House que solo sonrió.

Wilson los miró por unos segundos y continuó con su camino, sonriendo y moviendo se cabeza de lado a lado, ahora entendía todo, la ensalada, la manzana, la otra gelatina; todo era para Cuddy, ese House nunca cambiaría.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado =)


	17. Chapter 17

Hola, gracias por sus reviews =)

Les dejo esta viñeta super pequeña =)

**COTIDIANIDADES**

Un poco más y a Cuddy se le salían las lágrimas; estaba sentada en el sofá; aun lado tenía palomitas de maíz y pañuelos desechables, estaba viendo una película romántica.

House estaba recostado en el sofá con la cabeza recargada en las piernas de Cuddy, se suponía que también estaba viendo la película pero se estaba quedando dormido y mucho más rápido con las caricias que le hacía Cuddy en el cabello.

Cuddy tomó un pañuelo y volteó a ver a Rachel que jugaba con un rompecabezas, como todo estaba en orden regresó su atención a la película, minutos después se secó un lagrima antes de que rodara por su mejilla, un momento después tomó una palomita y se la llevó a la boca, volteó a ver a House para decirle si quería, pero este ya tenía los ojos cerrados, se veía tranquilo, Cuddy sonrío, House siempre le hacía lo mismo; siempre que tenía ganas de dormir por la tarde la dejaba elegir la película que verían y se acomodaba para aburrirse y acelerar el proceso de sueño.

Lisa continuó viendo la película, comiendo palomitas, secándose una que otra lágrima y sin dejar de pasar sus dedos por el cabello de House.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado =)


	18. Chapter 18

Hola, graaaaaacias por sus reviews =D

Les dejo otra viñeta, esta vez no es pequeñita =)

**COTIDIANIDADES**

Cuddy llevaba agarrada a Rachel con una mano y con la otra a House, los tres caminaban por las calles de la ciudad después de ir a almorzar a un pequeño restaurante. De cuando en cuando se detenían en algún aparador para observar algo que les llamaba la atención.

Lisa aligeró su paso cuando su atención fue atraída a una zapatería pero al momento en que se iba a detener para mirar mejor sintió como la jalaban del brazo, era Rachel que había visto que la siguiente tienda era una juguetería y quería entrar, Cuddy iba a decirle que en un momento entrarían pero no le dio tiempo al sentir que era jalada del otro brazo, era House que también la jalaba en dirección de la juguetería.

-Vamos hay que entrar-

-Ya voy –Rachel y House la seguían jalando-No se va a ir la tienda-

-Nunca se sabe, como esta la economía podrían cerrar en cualquier momento- Cuddy rodó los ojos.

Por fin entraron al local e inmediatamente Rachel movió su manita para poder zafarse de Cuddy, la pequeña corrió hacía el primer pasillo.

-Pero no te voy a comprar nada- Dijo Cuddy pero Rachel no le hizo mucho caso y siguió caminando.

-Que mala eres, no la dejas disfrutar el momento-

-Se lo digo para que no quiera que le compre toda la tienda… además ya tiene muchos juguetes-

-Uno nunca tiene suficientes juguetes-

-Aunque digas eso no le voy a comprar nada… y a ti tampoco-Dijo lo último sonriendo.

-¡Maaaamaaaaaá!... un momento… yo tengo mi propio dinero- Cuddy rodó los ojos sonriendo.

Los tres se paseaban por los pasillos de la tienda viendo y agarrando todos los juguetes, aunque algunos eran para bebés no dejaban de ser entretenidos, pasaron por una infinidad de muñecas, muñecos, carritos, pelotas, etc.

-Hay que ir a la sección de videojuegos-

-¿Vas a comprar otra de esas cosas para seguir ¡no dando consultas!-

-Noooo, voy a comprar otra de esas cosas, en específico una consola, para jugar en la casa-

-¿Qué? ¿Y que te la pases todo el día sin hacer nada? ¡Oh no!-

-¿Oh no? te recuerdo que es mi dinero y…-

-Eso ya lo sé, y sé que si quieres comprarla lo harás, pero preferiría que gastaras tu dinero en algo más constructivo…-

-¿Constructivo?-

-Si, productivo, educativo, algo para que podamos jugar todos, no sé, algún juego de mesa…-

-Mmmm… ¿El Twister entra dentro de los juegos de mesa?- La miraba de forma picara.

-….mmmm supongo- Cuddy le devolvió la mirada picara.

-Bien, vamos a buscarlo- Decía sonriendo.

Los tres llegaron a un pasillo en donde se podían ver cajas de juegos como damas, backgammon, rompecabezas, ajedrez, serpientes y escaleras, cartas, etc.

-Deberíamos preguntar si esta en este pasillo-

-Ahorita lo encontraremos-

-¡Hombres! Que nunca quieren preguntar-

-No hace falta-

En tanto House y Cuddy discutían Rachel vio una foto de unos gatitos en una caja y la agarró, era un rompecabezas; intentaba abrir la caja.

-No mi amor, no puedes abrirla- Cuddy le quitó la caja, Rachel puso ojitos tristes.

-Dale el rompecabezas, si lo abre pues lo compras y ya-

-Que solución tan sencilla- House sonrió –Además dije que no iba a comprar nada- Decía mirando a Rachel.

-Bueno yo se lo compró-Decía mientras le quitaba la caja a Cuddy.

-No tienes por que hacer eso… además es un rompecabezas de muchas piezas y…-

-¿Y que con que sea de muchas piezas?- House miró la caja- ¿Cien piezas son muchas?-

-Para un niño de su edad si-

-Rachel es inteligente… ¿O esperas que juegue con una hoja de papel partida a la mitad y ver si las puede unir?- Cuddy sonrió burlonamente – ¿Lo quieres Rachel?-

-Siii- Decía sonriendo y dando pequeños saltos.

House le entregó la caja a Rachel y comenzaron a caminar.

-House no tenías que hacer eso…-

-Es un simple rompecabezas de gatos-

-Ok, ok… pero…-

-¿Pero que?-

-…no…no quiero que te saltes mi autoridad así- House la miró extrañado.

-Me la he saltado muchas veces-

-Enfrente de Rachel-

-Incluso enfrente de Rachel lo he hecho- Cuddy lo miró seria – Ok…- House miró hacia otro lado –Intentare no hacerlo… pero me será muy difícil- Cuddy sonrió.

-Es que… quiero hacer un buen trabajo educando a Rachel y…-

-Yo veo que lo estas haciendo muy bien- Cuddy sonrió y lo abrazó por la cintura, él le correspondió- ¡Oh mira! Aquí esta el Twister- Los dos se dirigieron una sonrisa.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado =)


	19. Chapter 19

Hola, gracias por sus reviews =D

Ya vieron las dos últimas promos? espero que si por que una de ellas esta más que genial =D estoy super emocionada =D

Bueno les dejo otra viñeta =)

**COTIDIANIDADES**

House leía una revista en su oficina con los pies sobre su escritorio, cuando Wilson entró y se sentó enfrente de él, House lo miró un momento y regresó su atención a la revista; Wilson lo miró un poco molesto.

-¿Y bien?-

-¿Y bien que?-

-House, por favor-

-Ella…-

-ELLA y tú son iguales, nunca aceptan sus errores-

-Pero ella…-

-ELLA esta esperando a que tú te disculpes o des el primer pasó y tú esperas lo mismo- House miró hacia un lado.

-Y viniste a hablar a nombre de ella, para que me disculpe y…-

-NO, vine a hablar como el buen amigo que soy, porque no quiero que por una tontería echen a perder todo lo que han logrado-

-Pero…-

-Y no me importa de quien haya sido la culpa, o quien inicio todo, o quien lo continúo, al final la culpa siempre es de los dos-

House estudiaba los posibles escapes de su oficina, pero sabía que Wilson no lo dejaría ir tan fácil.

-Quiero que estés en la cafetería a las cinco- House lo miró de forma suspicaz –Y no puedes poner ninguna excusa; si tú paciente se pone mal, pues para eso tienes a tu equipo, para que se haga cargo, así que te quiero muy puntual en la cafetería- House lo miraba incrédulo, quien se creía Wilson para ordenarle que hacer -Voy a ir a hablar con Cuddy para decirle exactamente lo mismo- Se levantó y se dirigía a la salida cuando se dio vuelta- Y más te vale presentarte, por que si no vendré por ti y si es necesario te arrastrare para que vayas a hablar con ella-Wilson lo señalo y salió de la oficina.

* * *

-Y no me importa de quien haya sido la culpa, o quien inicio todo, o quien lo continúo, al final la culpa siempre es de los dos-

-Pero Wilson, él…-

-Quiero que estés en la cafetería a las cinco-

-¿Qué?-

-Y espero que seas igual de puntual como siempre-

-Wilson…-

-Y no quiero que pongas ninguna excusa-

-…¿No crees que te estas sobrepasando al hablarme así?-

-Pues si lo estoy haciendo no me importa, por que antes de ser mi jefa eres mi amiga y no quiero que mis amigos echen a perder todo lo que han logrado- Cuddy sonrió y Wilson abrió la puerta de la oficina, pero antes de salir por completo se volteó- Y más te vale presentarte, por que si no vendré por ti y si es necesario te arrastrare para que vayas a hablar con él- Salió de la oficina.

* * *

Wilson estaba sentado en una mesa de la cafetería con un vaso de café en la mano, le dio un sorbo y miró su reloj, faltaban treinta segundos para que dieran las cinco en punto; miraba la puerta de la cafetería esperando que alguno de los dos llegara, el lugar estaba casi vació, al menos así si ocurría algo no habría muchos testigos.

El tiempo transcurría y Wilson se esta enojando y desilusionando al mismo tiempo, pero no había que exagerar, apenas habían pasado cuatro minutos después de la hora acordada; Cuddy debía tener trabajo o algo que resolver, pensó, y House, bueno, no hay que esperar a que baje corriendo.

Cada minuto se le hacía eterno a Wilson, no podía creer que sus amigos no aceptaran una oportunidad para reconciliarse, volvió a ver su reloj pero en ese momento escucho que la puerta de la cafetería se abría, levantó la mirada y vi a Cuddy entrar, se levantó para que la decana lo viera, aunque no era muy difícil dar con él.

Cuddy le sonrió pero al ver que se encontraba solo, su sonrisa fue desapareciendo; caminó hacia él.

-Tenía que revisar unos papeles y…- Ella y Wilson iban a tomar asiento.

-¿Llegó tarde?- Dijo House sorprendiendo a ambos doctores.

-Para nada, siéntense- Cuddy y House se miraron no sabían que tramaba Wilson, pero le hicieron caso –Ahora quiero que se den la mano-

-¿Qué?- Preguntó House, él y Cuddy lo miraron curiosos –No somos niños para que nos digas que todo queda olvidado con un apretón de manos-

-Eso ya lo sé, pero actúan como niños, así que, ¿Por que no tratarlos como tales? Vamos, dense la mano-

House y Cuddy se miraron, ninguno estaba seguro de hacerlo, pero al fin se dieron la mano.

-Bien, ahora quiero que se miren…-

-Wilson no sé como es que esperas que esto…- Decía Cuddy.

-Quiero que se miren…- Les ordenó subiendo el tono, esperó a que se miraran –Y se digan que ya no sienten nada el uno por el otro, que dejaran ir esta oportunidad que estuvieron esperando por mucho tiempo-Los dos se miraban directo a los ojos- O dejaran a un lado esa estúpida discusión y se darán cuenta que tienen enfrente a esa persona que siempre quisieron y estuvieron esperando- Los dos sonrieron, Wilson notó que no se habían soltado, así que dio unos paso hacia atrás para dejarlos solos.

Justo cuando iba a salir de la cafetería se giró para ver a sus amigos y vio como entrelazaban sus manos, bebió un poco de café y con una gran sonrisa salió.

Al llagar a la central de enfermeras vio a Brenda con muchos papeles.

-¿Mucho trabajo?-

-¿Ah? Hola doctor Wilson, si así es, y más por que la doctora Cuddy de repente se fue y me dejó todo esto, me dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer…-

-Creo que se va a tardar un rato en regresar-

-¿Usted cree? Bueno me las tendré que arreglar yo sola-

Wilson le sonrió y se dirigió a los elevadores, cuando las puertas se abrieron se topó con Chase.

-¿Has visto a House? se salió en medio del diferencial y… -

-Esta ocupado-

Wilson entró al elevador, Chase se quedó afuera confundido, al cerrase las puertas Wilson sonrió, ambos habían dejado lo que estaban haciendo para ir a la cafetería, sabía que esos dos en verdad se importaban el uno al otro.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado =)


	20. Chapter 20

Hola, gracias por sus reviews =)

Les dejo otra viñeta =)

**COTIDIANIDADES**

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-

-A que más se puede venir a un lugar en donde se venden motocicletas, refacciones, accesorios además de que llegamos en moto-

-Aff no me digas que te vas a comprar otra moto-

-Nop-

-¿Entonces?-

-Tú me la vas a comprar-

-¡¿Qué?- Dijo Cuddy muy sorprendida.

-Jajajaja deberías ver tú cara jajajaja… -Cuddy le enseño la lengua-No es cierto, venimos para comprarte un casco-

-¿Enserio?-

-Sip, no puedes usar mi casco por siempre, si me llega a pasar algo por no utilizarlo sería una gran perdida para el mundo-

-Claro, siempre tú, y yo que creía que era un lindo gesto de tú parte regalarme un casco, para poder acompañarte en la moto sin ningún peligro- Cuddy hacía pucheros.

-Ayy no seas dramática y vamos a verlos-

Los dos caminaron hacia la parte en donde se encontraban los cascos.

-¿Qué te parece este?- Preguntaba House sosteniendo uno.

-¿Una calavera? ¿Enserio?-

-¿Qué? Es muy cool- Cuddy rodó los ojos.

-No voy a ponerme eso-

-Como quieras, pero es un casco genial-

-¿Qué te parece este?- Cuddy agarró un casco y se lo mostró a House.

-¿Rosa? ¿Enserio?-

-¿Qué? Es un color bonito-

-Quién usa un casco rosa-

-Pues por algo lo hicieron, hay mujeres que conducen motocicletas-

-Si, es verdad, pero aún así no te vas a subir con ese casco que aparte de ser cursi, no combina con mi moto-

-jaja ¿Por que no combina con tu moto no me vas a dejar subir?-

-Tú te puedes subir las veces que quieras, y no necesariamente a la moto- Dijo House agarrando por la cintura a Cuddy y atrayéndola hacia él, Cuddy sonrió, House se separó –Pero sip… si no conseguimos un casco decente… no subirás- Hacía una cara de resignación exagerada, Cuddy le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

-Bueno, quieres uno que combine pero no veo ningún casco de color anaranjado-

-No tiene que ser necesariamente anaranjado pero definitivamente no debe ser de color rosa-

-Ok, ¿Pero que no hay cascos que no tengan dibujados huesos y calaveras?-

-Esta este… te gustan los osos ¿no?-

-Si, pero que no estén enseñando sus colmillos y se vean enojados-

-Que te parece este que tiene flamas-

-Mmmm… se ve bien… pero no sé… es más como para ti… que tal si nos llevamos este, y te lo cambio por el tuyo-

-Oh no, a mi me encanta mi casco- Cuddy rodó los ojos.

-Bueno, entonces… por que no vemos mejor algunos más simples, sin dibujos… otro como el tuyo-

-Mmmm bueno…- House se encogió de hombros.

Cuddy caminó viendo los casos.

-¿Qué te parece este?-

-Mmmm… me gusta-

-¿Si? ¿No es muy simple?-

-Primero dices que quieres algo simple y ahora que no sabes… pero esa línea blanca en medio se ve bien, ahora pruébatelo-

Cuddy se puso el casco e hizo movimientos como si estuviera modelando.

-Me gusta como se ve desde aquí – House tenía la cabeza ladeada hacia un lado, le estaba mirando el trasero a Cuddy.

-¡House! ¿Se me ve bien o no?-

-Te ves estupenda- House se le acercó y le ayudo a quitarse el casco y aprovecho para besarla.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado =)


	21. Chapter 21

Hola, gracias por sus reviews =)

Les dejo otra viñeta =)

**COTIDIANIDADES**

Cuddy se sentó junto a House en el sofá después de llevar a Rachel a dormir, se acurrucó juntó a él dispuesta a ver la televisión, House paso su brazo sobre los hombros de Cuddy sin dejar de ver la televisión; de repente los dos se asustaron al oír a Rachel gritar.

-¡Maaaaaaamiiiiiiiiiii!-

Cuddy inmediatamente se puso de pie.

-Debe ser una pesadilla- Dijo House quien también se había puesto de pie.

-Pero nunca había gritado así- Le contesto sin dejar de caminar hacia la habitación de la pequeña, seguida de House.

Al entrar al cuarto Cuddy prendió la luz y vio que Rachel estaba tapada completamente con sus cobijitas.

-¿Mi amor?- Cuddy se acercó a la cuna y acarició a Rachel -¿Estas bien?- House observaba desde la entrada.

Rachel asomó su cabecita por las cobijas y al ver a Cuddy saltó a sus brazos.

-¿Que pasó mi amor?- La cargó.

-Allí- Rachel señaló al otro lado de la habitación. House y Cuddy voltearon a ver, Rachel se abrazó más a su mamá, no quería voltear.

-Ahí no hay nada, mi amor-

House se dirigió hacia donde Rachel había señalado.

-Debió ser una pesadilla por tantos peluches… que no sirven para otra cosa más que para aventárselos a alguien cuando no quieres hacerle daño- Al decir eso tomó un pato de peluche y se lo arrojó a Cuddy; le pegó en la cadera; Cuddy volteó a verlo muy seria.

-Vuelve a dormir mi amor, no pasa nada-

-No- Decía y movía su cabecita de un lado a otro y sin soltar a Cuddy.

De repente se escuchó un ruido, House y Cuddy se miraron intrigados, Rachel se abrazó aun más a Cuddy, no quería ver nada.

House se dirigió hacia la ventana y abrió un poco la cortina, observó por un momento.

-No hay nada-

-¿Estas seguro?-Cuddy se estaba preocupando.

-Debió ser el viento- House abrió un poco más la cortina para ver bien.

-Eso no fue el viento-

House se quedó quieto un momento y entonces abrió la ventana, se asomó y…

-Este es el monstruo que asustó a Rachel-

Se giró y le mostró a Cuddy un pequeño gatito blanco con manchas negras y ojos amarillos, que llevaba en la mano.

-¿Un gato?- Rachel al oír eso, asomó un ojo. House se les acercó - ¿Pero como llegó a la ventana?-

-¿Trepando?- Dijo ironicó, Cuddy medio sonrió –La luz debió llamarle la atención-

-Es solo un gatito mi amor, no te va a hacer nada- Decía Cuddy para que Rachel lo acariciara, House se lo acercó, Rachel lo acaricío- ¿Ves? No tienes por que tener miedo-

-¿Y donde lo vamos a poner?-

-¿Qué?-

-Nos lo vamos a quedar-

-¡Oh no!-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?-

-Pues porque no-

-¡Oh!, que gran argumento, ¿Así convences a los del consejo?-

-No creo que sea buena idea tener un gato-

-¿Qué? ¿Y por que no? Aquí hace falta una mascota-

-Pero no tendríamos tiempo de atenderlo y cuidarlo-

-Eso es lo mejor de un gato, no necesita mucha atención-

-Ahh, no lo sé-

-Además el vino a nosotros- Cuddy lo miró extrañada -¿Si?... Por favor- Decía House haciendo pucheros.

-No sé-

-¿Quieres quedarte al gato verdad Rachel?-

-Si- La pequeña decía y movía la cabeza.

-¿Ves? Ella también lo quiere-

-Ahhh- Cuddy veía a House que había puesto ojos tiernos.

-¿Siiii?-

Lisa volteó a ver a Rachel que parecía estar imitando a House haciendo la misma expresión.

-De acuerdo- Dijo rodando lo ojos.

-¡Si! ganamos Rachel- House puso la palma de la mano y Rachel lo chocó con la suya.

-¿Y como lo vamos a llamar?-

House se quedó meditando un momento –Pues hay que ponernos a pensar-

* * *

Estaba recordando a Hector y Steve y se me ocurrio hacer esta viñeta, creo que sería genial que tuvieran una mascota, un gato se me hace adecuado, ustedes que dicen?

El nombre del gato pues, pense en uno, muy simple por cierto, pero ustedes como le pondrían?

Espero les haya gustado =)


	22. Chapter 22

Hola, gracias por sus reviews =)

Les dejo otra viñeta pequeñita =)

**COTIDIANIDADES**

-Entonces tenemos dos semifinalistas, enfermedad de Wilson y Cáncer– Dijo House mientras se giraba hacía su equipo después de escribir los últimos síntomas del paciente en el pizarrón.

-Hay que hacer biopsia al hígado- Dijo Chase.

-Necesitamos autorización- Dijo Taub, empujando el expediente hacia la orilla de la mesa.

-Ok- Dijo House con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el fólder.

-Yo iré- Dijo Foreman quitándole al mismo tiempo el expediente de las manos a House.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó House extrañado.

-La autorización la necesitamos lo antes posible, no hasta que tú y Cuddy decidan entregárnosla cuando terminen de jugar en su oficina- En cuanto terminó de hablar, salió de la sala.

-¡AGUAFIESTAS!- Gritó House y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Chase y Taub miraban la escena divertidos.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado =)


	23. Chapter 23

Hola, gracias por sus reviews =)

Estoy super emocionada =D, espero que ya hayan visto la útlima promo, si no pues les dejo el link por que deben verla lo antes posible =D http:/ www. you tu be .com/watch?v=n3YScOHcd3U

Les dejo otra viñeta pequeñita =)

**COTIDIANIDADES**

Cuddy estaba sentada frente al tocador terminando de maquillarse cuando House entró a la habitación.

-¿Tengo que ir?- Decía haciendo pucheros.

-Te voy a presentar a mi familia, así que… si supongo que debes de ir- Decía irónica.

-Solo enséñales una fotografía mía y ya- Cuddy lo miró seria.

House salió de la habitación y segundos después volvió a entrar.

-¿Y tengo que usar esto?- Decía aun haciendo pucheros y mostrándole una corbata.

Cuddy lo miró, se veía muy bien con ese traje perfectamente planchado y esos zapatos relucientes, solo faltaba la corbata.

-¿Sabes que? – Cuddy se levantó –Olvida la corbata- House la miró confuso –Si mi familia te va a conocer pues que te conozcan tal y como eres- House sonrió.

-Aun así pensaba comportarme tal y como soy- Miraba hacia arriba.

-Y no esperaba otra cosa, pero también incluye el como te vistes- Cuddy caminó hasta él –Así que… también quítate esos zapatos–

House sonrió, le dio un pequeño beso y se fue al armario a buscar sus tenis.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado =)


	24. Chapter 24

Hola, muchisisimas gracias por sus reviews =)

Les dejo otra viñeta =)

Pero antes quería informales =P que tengo pensado terminar con este fic o más bien viñetas cuando empiece la septima temporada, es decir dentro de dos semanas, por que pues ya vamos a ver en realidad como se relacionan House y Cuddy y todos los involucrados =D y además de que se me estan acabando las ideas =( bueno los dejo leer =)

**COTIDIANIDADES**

-Ya regrese-

-Ya era hora-

-Gracias por el recibimiento- Dijo Cuddy sarcástica.

House la veía desde el sofá no tenía intenciones de levantarse -¿Si era una emergencia o solo una estupidez?-

-Ambas… uno de los nuevos internos dejó abierta la llave de uno de los fregaderos de la morgue y toda se inundó-

-Bueno, a los cadáveres no les importara que este un poco húmedo-

Cuddy se acercó hacia House cuando notó que todo estaba muy callado.

-¿Y Rachel?-

-Esta en el jardín-

-Espero que no este jugando con el lodo otra vez-

-No, esta jugando con algunos bichos-

-¿Bichos?-

-Si, insectos-Dijo sin importancia.

-¡House! como puedes dejar que juegue con cualquier cosa- Decía mientras iba en caminó a la puerta trasera –No sabes que tipo de animales ponzoñosos se puede encontrar-

Cuddy salió al jardín y vio a Rachel recostada en el pasto con un pequeño plato de plástico.

-Mi amor, ya llegue-

-¡Mami!- La pequeña la saludo sin levantarse.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-

-Nada-

Cuddy se acercó un poco para ver que había en el platito, dispuesta a decirle a Rachel que no jugara con esos animales y a quitarla de ahí.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?-

-Esto- Dijo enseñándole una lombriz de tierra, Cuddy se hizo un poco para atrás.

-¡Oh no! Hay que tener preparado el antídoto para la mordedura de una lombriz- Dijo House sarcástico parado a unos pasos de ellas viendo la escena, Cuddy lo hizo muecas- ¡Y mira! también tiene una catarina, hay que protegernos- Cuddy le sacó la lengua.

-¿Por que mami?-

-No le hagas caso, tú…tú sigue jugando-

Rachel continuó viendo como el pequeño insecto rojo caminaba por todo el plato y como la lombriz se retorcía.

-Pero no vayas a hacerles nada a esos animalitos- Dijo con algo de repugnancia.

-Ahora es Rachel la que puede ser ponzoñosa para esos bichos- Cuddy le dio un codazo a House –Auch… ¿Qué?-

-Yo lo digo por que no quiero que se los meta a la boca-Dijo bajando la voz.

-Que le puede pasar, los niños necesitan crear defensas y que mejor que probando todo lo que les llega a las manos-

-Bueno si, pero no quiero que se meta a la boca esas cosas- Dijo aun con la voz baja.

-No es tonta, no lo va a hacer-

-Ya lo sé, pero aun así, no me voy a mover de aquí- House rodó los ojos y entró a la casa.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado =)


	25. Chapter 25

Hola, gracias por sus reviews =)

Les dejo otra viñeta =)

**COTIDIANIDADES**

-House- Dijo Cuddy seria al entrar a la oficina, él estaba entretenido revisando algunos papeles, levantó la vista sobre sus anteojos para mirarla –Llegó a los oídos de la junta medica que estuviste apostando con algunos cirujanos para ver quien terminaba con su procedimiento primero-

-Por asuntos estrictamente médicos- Se quitó los anteojos.

-¿Apostar son asuntos médicos? -

-Algo así-

-¿Y no niegas que estuviste haciendo apuestas?-

-Por que habría de hacerlo, todo fue para hacer un beneficio-

-¿Beneficio para quien? ¿Para cierto doctor?- Levantó una ceja.

-Podría parecer eso, pero no, fue en beneficio de mi paciente-

-¿Y como el apostar con otros doctores benefició a tu paciente?-

-Los quirófanos estaban ocupados y necesitábamos uno para intervenir a mi paciente, que por cierto era de vida o muerte, así que necesitaba que alguno terminaran lo antes posible, y que mejor incentivo que la reputación de ser el más rápido… además del dinero-

-Podrías solo haberles dicho que necesitabas el quirófano-

-¿Y crees que con eso los habría convencido y hecho que se apresuraran?-

-Pues… -

-No mujer, este mundo no se maneja así- Cuddy lo miró molesta –Pero ¿Y por que estas aquí? No creo que solo hayas venido a hablar de mi excelente manejo del personal con los que ni siquiera son mis empleados… ya sé, viniste para saber en que nos gastaríamos esos quinientos dólares que me gane en la apuesta-

-Los de la junta médica quieren que se intervenga en esa situación-

-¿Y que tipo de intervención?-

-Que se aplique algún tipo de correctivo-

-¿Y?-

-Lo adecuado sería suspenderte algunos días…- House entrecerró los ojos- ...Sin paga- House miró hacia un lado.

-Ok-

-¿Ok? ¿No vas a protestar? ¿O a decir que los de la junta son unos idiotas?-

-Vamos Cuddy, es tu trabajo – Se puso de pie- No voy a intervenir en esas decisiones – Agarró su mochila y comenzó a meter algunos libros y discos – Además que dirían, ¿Que solo por que estamos saliendo me favoreces? No, no voy a permitir que digan eso-

-Pero- House se le acercó ya con mochila al hombro, le dio un beso y se dirigió a la puerta de la oficina.

-Además si estoy suspendido… - Se volteó antes de salir- …no tengo por que pasar consulta, ni siquiera venir al hospital… en lugar de llamarle suspensión, llamémosle vacaciones- Dijo sonriente y salió, Cuddy se quedó sonriendo y moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado –¡Te veo en casa!- Dijo a mitad de camino hacia los elevadores, Cuddy sonrió aún más.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado =)


	26. Chapter 26

Hola, gracias por sus reviews =)

Les dejo otra viñeta =)

**COTIDIANIDADES**

Cuddy se encontraba sentada en el sillón de la oficina que tenía en su casa, estaba revisando algunos documentos.

House entró a la oficina y la vio sentada prácticamente en la orilla del sillón, inclinándose en momentos hacia la pequeña mesita de centro y en donde había muchos papeles y expedientes, se acercó y se sentó juntó a Cuddy, ella no lo volteó a ver, solo le dio unas pequeñas palmaditas en su rodilla, House sólo miró la acción evitando reírse.

Cuddy continuó revisando documentos mientras House la observaba, así pasaron algunos minutos, hasta que House emprendió acción para que Cuddy le hiciera caso. Comenzó a darle un masaje en los hombros.

-¡House!-

-¿Qué?... Estas muy estresada- Era verdad sus hombros se veían sumamente contraídos.

-Si, porque tengo que terminar con esto- Decía sin siquiera voltearlo a ver a la vez que movía sus hombros para que House la soltara.

-Solo quiero ayudarte a sentirte menos presionada-

-Eso puede ser después-

-Debes relajarte… y conozco una manera muy efectiva-

-Me podre relajar cuando termine… déjame terminar y entonces te pondré toda la atención que quieras-House miró hacia un lado, parecía que le estaba hablando a un niño o a una mascota.

-Vamos, estarás más relajada- Comenzó a llevar sus manos hacia el pecho de Cuddy.

-¡House! suéltame- Cuddy se volteó hacia House –Por favor House, necesito terminar con esto- Él había puesto una carita triste, Cuddy cerró un instante los ojos y sonrió, le puso su mano sobre su mejilla- Sé que estas aburrido… –House miró hacia otro lado sonriendo-…y que quieres des aburrirte conmigo, pero si me dejas terminar con esto lo antes posible… pues cuanto antes podremos relajarnos juntos-Dijo sonriendo.

-Pero yo quiero relajarnos ahora mismo- Decía haciendo pucheros.

-Cuando termine-Se le acercó y le dio un beso, House se quedó serio.

Cuddy se volteó para seguir revisando los papeles, House la seguía observando.

-Al menos déjame ayudarte-

-¿Enserio? Ni siquiera haces el papeleo que te corresponde en el hospital ¿Y ahora quieres ayudarme con esto?- House movió la cabeza de arriba abajo rápidamente –ok… -Dijo entrecerrando los ojos - …toma esto…- Le dio dos hojas de papel con muchos números impresos- …y ve marcando los que tengan diferencias-

-Muy bien-

Cuddy volvió a acomodarse para seguir en su labor, House agarró un lápiz y comenzó a hacer marcas en las hojas, después de un rato comenzó a deslizar su mano hacia el trasero de Cuddy al llegar a el empezó a acariciarlo.

-¡House!- Cuddy volteó a verlo.

-¿Qué? Esto es aburrido- Cuddy lo miraba seria.

-¿Por que no vas a ver televisión?-

-¿Me estas corriendo?- Cuddy seguía muy seria -¡Bien! pero que luego no digan que los hombres no nos interesamos en lo que ustedes hacen- Cuddy rodó los ojos.

House se levantó y comenzó a caminar despacio con la cabeza baja, se veía triste.

-House- Lo llamó antes de que saliera de la oficina, él la volteó a ver –Te compensare por tu espera- Él solo asintió con la cabeza, aún se veía triste-Enserio-

-Ok-

-Enserio, hare lo que tú quieras-

-¿Lo que yo quiera?-Cuddy asintió -De acuerdo- Dijo sonriendo y salió de la habitación.

Cuddy sonrió, House siempre hacía lo mismo, pero no importaba, en verdad necesitaba relajarse después de terminar con todo ese trabajo.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado =)


	27. Chapter 27

Hola, gracias por sus reviews =)

Les dejo otra pequeña viñeta =)

**COTIDIANIDADES**

En su oficina Cuddy se encontraba revisando y firmando documentos, de vez en cuando levantaba la vista para ver a Rachel que estaba dormida en el sillón, la había llevado a su revisión periódica con el pediatra.

House y Wilson entraron a la oficina, parecía que se estaban riendo de algo pero al entrar inmediatamente se pusieron serios; de seguro acaban de ver a una mujer bien proporcionada, pensó Cuddy.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Necesito un endocrinólogo- Dijo House extendiéndole un expediente.

Cuddy tomó el folder y comenzó a leer.

-¿Addison?-

-Sip-

Iba a continuar leyendo pero notó que Wilson también llevaba un folder.

-¿Si?-

-Necesito que autorices este traslado- Wilson le dio el expediente –No es nada urgente-

Oyeron que la puerta se abría-

-Doctora Cuddy- Era Brenda.

-¿Si?-

-Hay un paciente algo alterado en la farmacia por una de sus recetas-

-Ahora voy- Le dijo a la enfermera -Denme un minuto- Se dirigió House y Wilson y salió.

Con el ruido de la puerta y las voces Rachel se despertó, comenzó a incorporarse, cuando notó quien estaba ahí.

-¡Papi!- Dijo emocionada y bajándose del sillón.

Corrió hasta abrazarse de una de las piernas de House.

-Hola monstruito-Dijo acariciándole la cabeza.

Rachel volteó a ver a Wilson pero enseguida regresó su mirada a House, quién al ver que no lo soltaría la cargó.

-¿Papi?- Preguntó Wilson divertido.

House lo volteó a ver muy serio.

-No sabía que ya tenías otro nombre… ¿Cuál prefieres? House o … -

-Si lo dices te mato-

-Oh, no te pongas así…- Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro -… señor padre de familia- Dijo divertido y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado =)


	28. Chapter 28

Hola, gracias por sus reviews =)

Iba a subir esta viñeta ayer pero no me dejó, creo que había problemas con el servidor =(

Bueno les comentó que esta viñeta es una "continuación" de la viñeta o capítulo 25 =)

**COTIDIANIDADES**

-¡Doctora Cuddy!- El doctor Adams llamó la atención de Cuddy quien iba caminando unos pasos más adelante que él sobre uno de los pasillos del hospital.

-Doctor Adams, buenos días- Le dijo en cuanto el doctor miembro de la junta medica la alcanzó.

-Buenos días doctora… me podría explicar por que acabó de ver al doctor House-

Cuddy sintió el deseo de contestarle como lo haría House, ¿Por que trabaja aquí?, ¿Por qué es mi novio y vino a verme? Eso último debido que se suponía que House estaba suspendido, pero se controló y contestó apropiadamente.

-Sé que les había informado que debido a la situación causadas en parte por el doctor House, se le suspendería por unos días –El doctor la miró esperando la explicación de por que no había sido así –Pero el hecho es que es más beneficioso para el hospital tenerlo trabajando…- El doctor iba a replicar- …La carga en la clínica aumentaría, además de que si llega algún caso para su diagnóstico tendría que presentarse de todos modos-

El doctor Adams se veía algo molestó, estaba por cuestionarla si no era debido a que tenían una relación, pero Cuddy se le adelantó.

-No quiero que se piense que debido a que me encuentro en una relación sentimental con el doctor House le voy a otorgar favoritismos- El doctor de nuevo iba a replicar –Por que no es así –Enfatizó sus palabras- Usted y todo la junta medica saben muy bien que el bienestar del hospital es primero y por eso mismo decidí que suspender al doctor House no era lo más conveniente por que de haberlo hecho también debía suspender a todos los doctores que participaron en la apuesta- El doctor Adams esta vez no pensó en decir nada -Así que el hospital se hubiera quedado sin el jefe del departamento de diagnóstico, sin un cirujano general, sin un cirujano cardiólogo…-

-Ok, doctora Cuddy, entiendo su punto… se lo informare a los demás miembros… pero quisiera que esa "situación" que provocó el doctor House no se vuelva a repetir-

-Si doctor Adams, me encargare de eso-

El doctor Adams hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y se marchó.

-Hola- Cuddy entró a la oficina de House -¿Aún sigues enojado?-

House la volteó a ver pero solo por un segundo, para seguir atentó a su revista.

-Ay vamos, no debes estar enojado… ¿Preferías estar suspendido sin paga… aburrido además, a estar trabajando haciendo lo que te gusta?-

-Ya tenía planes-

-Estar tirado todo el día en el sofá viendo televisión ¿Son planes?

-…entre otras cosas, si- Cuddy rodó los ojos –Además solo lo hiciste para molestarme-

-Eso no es verdad-

-Entonces lo hiciste para molestar a la junta médica- Cuddy guardó un momento silencio.

-…entre otras cosas, si-

-Y yo soy el que salió afectado al final- Puso cara triste.

-¡Ay! No seas exagerado, además si no hubieras hecho lo de la apuesta no habría pasado nada de esto-

-Y el paciente hubiera muerto… no es gran cosa- Dijo sarcástico.

-Exactamente- House la miró confuso –Si no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste tendríamos a alguien muerto y eso es mucho peor que hacer una apuesta y por eso mismo no quise darles la razón a los de la junta médica, por que no la tienen- House sonrió -Además es mi hospital… y yo tomó las decisiones-

-Pero y si desde un principio tenías las intenciones de no hacerles caso ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

-Porque aparte de que te fuiste lo más rápido posible en cuento te dije que te suspendería…-House esperaba lo demás de la explicación, Cuddy trataba de no reírse-… lo hice para molestarte-

-¡MALVADA!- Dijo abriendo los ojos pero con una sonrisa al ver a Cuddy sonreír al haber logrado su travesura – Así menos te voy a perdonar-

-Oh, yo se que si lo harás- Decía con una expresión picara.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado =)


	29. Chapter 29

Hola, gracias por sus reviews =)

Perdon por la tradanza pero se atravesó el festejo del Bicentenario =D

Les dejo otra viñeta =) gracias a Sarux por la idea, a ver que les parece =)

**COTIDIANIDADES**

-Wilson ya viste…- House abrió la puerta de la oficina pero se sorprendió al ver quien acompañaba a su amigo –… Mamá… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Hola hijo, pues vine a visitarte-House no sabía que decir –Fui a tu oficina pero no estabas, me encontré a James y me dijo que podía esperarte aquí- Wilson sonrió –Y me ha puesto al tanto de muchas cosas-

-Bueno, creo que será mejor que los deje a solas para que puedan hablar- Wilson salió de su oficina.

* * *

-Mi mamá esta aquí- Dijo House en cuanto entró a la oficina de Cuddy.

-¿Qué?-

-Que mi mamá esta aquí-

-¿Qué?- Dijo algo alterada, House se le quedó viendo -¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendría?-

-Por que…-

-...yo… yo… no sé que hacer, que… que le digo, yo…yo… ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE QUE VENDRÍA?-Dijo lo último levantando la voz.

-Por que no lo sabía- Enfatizó -Llegó de sorpresa-

-¿Pero?... ¿Viene hacia acá?- Cuddy caminaba por toda su oficina, no sabía por que pero se sentía nerviosa, ni cuando había que negociar o estaba en juego algo importante se sentía así.

-No, fue al sanitario-

-Pero…-

-Y además la voy a llevar a conocer la casa primero-

-Pero…-

-Vine avisarte para que estas preparada-

-¿Preparada?-Dijo asustada.

-Bueno para que estés informada-

-Pero…-

-No tienes por que preocuparte, solo es mi madre-House se le acercó y le dio un besó, Cuddy le correspondió por inercia, pero por eso mismo, por que era la madre de House era que se sentía nerviosa.

Nunca había estado en vuelta en alguna relación el suficiente tiempo para conocer a la madre o los familiares más cercanos de sus novios, en alguna ocasión los había conocido pero había sido por pura casualidad, en la calle o en alguna tienda, pero había sido cuando ella era adolescente, tanto ella como las madres de sus novios sabían que no era algo duradero, ni siquiera con Lucas se había dado la oportunidad, bueno el que su madre había muerto tenía que ver pero tampoco se había dado con sus familiares, siempre alguno de los dos estaba ocupado; no sabía como debía comportarse, como sería ese encuentro, no sabía que hacer.

House salió de la oficina y se dirigió al vestíbulo, buscaba a su madre con la mirada, la vio salir de uno de los pasillos y caminar hacia él.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Como te dije… esta ocupada-

-¿Enserio?- Blythe lo miraba interrogante.

-Si, esta agobiada con tanto trabajo… con tantos cosas en que pensar… cosas que hará-

-Bien, entonces la veremos en la casa-

* * *

-¡Ya llegamos!- Dijo Cuddy levantando la voz al entrar a la casa, llevaba a Rachel en brazos.

Dejó su bolsa sobre la mesita del recibidor, miró a Rachel quien le sonrió, tragó saliva, respiró hondo y se dirigió a la sala en donde de seguro estaban House y su suegra.

Suegra, esa palabra nunca le había tomado tanta importancia, no era la palabra, era el concepto, no el concepto en sí, más bien todo lo que implicaba el tener que interactuar con esa persona, con la madre de su novio, con su suegra.

Cuando iba a entrar a la sala se topó con House, quien ya se dirigía hacia la entrada para encontrarse con ella.

-¡Aa!- Dejó salir algo sorprendida, House la miró sonriendo.

-Mamá, ella es Lisa…- Blythe sonrió y se levantó de su asiento-… y ella es Rachel-

Cuddy al ver que parecía que había dado al menos una primera buena impresión, dejó aun lado el nerviosismo y caminó para darle la mano.

-Mucho gustó señora House, es un placer conocerla-

-Al contrario, el gustó es mío, hola Rachel – Le agarró su manita- Eres hermosa- Las tres sonrieron, House solo miraba parecía que todo iba bien.

Cuddy le hizo señas a Blythe para que tomara asiento de nuevo, Cuddy se sentó frente a ella, House se sentó en el sillón de una plaza.

-Lamentó el no haber podido encontrarme con usted en el hospital, pero tenía mucho trabajo, además de una junta y no quería que nuestro encuentro se viera interrumpido-

-Oh no te preocupes- Blythe sabía que todo eso era mentira, sabía que su hijo la había dicho que ella estaba ahí, que la había advertido, pero no importaba, era mejor conocerla en un lugar más cómodo como su propia casa a diferencia del hospital en donde podía zafarse de ella en cualquier oportunidad.

Cuddy no sabía que decir ¿Debía invitarle algo de beber o de comer? no, ya no podía hacer eso, sobre la mesa de centro había dos tazas y algunos bocadillos, House ya la había atendido, le había quitado esa oportunidad de demostrarle lo atenta que podría ser.

-¿Y a que se debe su visita?- Cuddy se arrepintió de haber preguntado eso, su suegra de seguro pensaría que le molestaba el que estuviera ahí.

-Quería saber como se encontraba Gregory -Volteó a ver a House- Si me llamaras para hablar de vez en cuando no tendría que venir hasta aquí, para saber como estas-

-Te llame en tu cumpleaños-

-Dejar un mensaje en la contestadora, no es hablar que digamos-

-No estabas en la casa como querías que…-

-Podrías haber intentado más tarde- House rodó los ojos, Cuddy sonrió nunca había pensado en ver a House en una situación así.

La velada continuó muy bien, hablando de esto y aquello, de todo y nada, Blythe le había dicho a Cuddy que House ya le habían contado como se habían conocido y como se habían dado las cosas, Cuddy se estaba sintiendo cómoda, habían hablado del trabajo, de la casa, de sus familias, de los sucesos del país, del clima; definitivamente le había caído bien a su suegra y a ella también le había caído bien, era la mujer que había pensado sería, solo por que era madre de House no quería decir que era como él, aunque House escondía mucho de su ser.

Rachel había estado jugando en la sala pero en un momento quiso que Cuddy la cargara, tiempo después se quedó dormida.

-¿Me disculpa? Voy a acostar a Rachel-

-No te preocupes, Gregory lo puede hacer-

-¿Qué?- Dijo House.

-Vamos hijo, supongo que ya lo has hecho-

-No es necesario yo puedo hacerlo-

-Lo sé, pero así nos dará más tiempo para conocernos mejor- Cuddy pudo ver en la mirada de Blythe la misma mirada que House hacía cuando estaba tramando algo, le dio miedo –Vamos Gregory, supongo que ya lo has hecho antes, ¿Hiciste rondas en pediatría no es cierto?- House rodó los ojos- Al menos sé que sabes cargar a un bebé-

House se levantó, se dirigió hacia Cuddy, cargó a Rachel y se dirigió hacia la habitación de la pequeña.

Al llegar, la recostó en la cuna, le quito sus zapatitos he iba a taparla con las cobijitas cuando Rachel medio despertó.

-¿Mami?-

-Mami esta ocupada, duérmete-

-Cuento-

-Ya estas prácticamente dormida, para que quieres que te lea un cuento-

-¿Y mami?-

-Que esta ocupada, no puede venir a leerte un cuento- Rachel puso una carita triste, House rodó los ojos –Ok, yo te lo leo- Rachel sonrió.

En la sala Blythe esperó a que House se marchara para seguir la conversación con su nuera.

-Lisa-

Cuddy se estremeció un poco al oír su nombre, no sabía que era lo que pasaría, que era lo que le quería decir.

-Quiero saber si en verdad amas a mi hijo-

Cuddy no esperaba eso ¿Por que le preguntaba eso? ¿A que quería llegar?

-¿Disculpe?-

-Me pareces una buena mujer, eres centrada, fuerte, decidida… pero también lo era o más bien lo es Stacy… y a pesar de que Gregory y ella se amaban… ella lo dejó, no estoy diciendo que mi hijo es un hombre tierno, cariñoso… que la mujer que este con él tiene suerte y sería una loca al dejarlo, por que sabemos que Greg es alguien difícil de tratar, si lo sé yo que soy su madre… pero cuando lo conoces lo suficiente sabes que hay algo más detrás de esa fachada que deja ver a todo mundo- Cuddy la miraba atenta- Supongo que no sabían que hacer con su vida… por eso quiero saber, necesito saber… si en verdad lo amas o tampoco sabes que harás con tu vida-

-¿Qué?... Claro que lo amo-

-¿Enserio?- Dijo en un tono algo burlón, Cuddy se molestó.

-Mire señora House, como dijo soy una mujer centrada y no quisiera contestarle de forma grosera con respecto a su comentario, se que como madre usted intenta "proteger" a su hijo, una madre siempre ve por el bien de sus hijos, pero no creo que sea adecuado que venga a cuestionar si amo o no a su hijo, por que si yo no tengo dudas y él tampoco las tiene no veo por que usted deba tenerlas-

-Bueno Lisa, tienes razón, pero a pesar de haber pasado toda la tarde hablando contigo… no te conozco, al contrario de mi hijo, en cuanto lo vi, pude notar que su mirada era diferente, todo él es diferente y ¿Sabes por qué? Por que se esta entregando a ti, por que se siente bien contigo pero la verdad no sé que has hecho tú para…

-¿Qué que he hecho yo?... pues déjeme decirle que yo tenía un prometido y una casa nueva, una familia feliz, pero deje todo por su hijo- Los ojos de Cuddy se estaban llenando de lagrimas –Por que no podía dejar de pensar en Greg… por que a pesar de tener todo eso… yo siempre ame a su hijo, no quería hacerlo por que… por que bueno usted lo ha dicho, no es alguien fácil de tratar, pero sabía que él era el que me haría feliz y espero que el piense lo mismo de mí-

Las dos guardaron silencio un momento.

-Gregory no me contó sobre tu prometido y todo eso… pensaras que solo he venido a molestarte y que soy una bruja por lo que te estoy preguntando pero… dejaste a ese hombre por mi hijo ¿Como sé que no dejaras a Greg por otro hombre?-

-Por que ese hombre que deje por su hijo era… era… la forma en que estaba tratando de sustituir a House, de olvidarlo, pero… pero nunca pude hacerlo, me estaba engañando a mi misma tratando se ser feliz con él, pero… pero siempre supe que no lo sería-

Las dos se quedaron mirando, Cuddy no sabía que era lo que ahora diría o haría su suegra, que ya estaba odiando por cierto, pero se sorprendió al verla sonreír.

-¿Sabes que fue lo primero que me dijo Gregory al verme en la oficina de James? Bueno después de interrogarme el por que estaba ahí –Cuddy negó con la cabeza- Me dijo que ya no estaba viviendo en su departamento-Cuddy no entendía que tenía que ver eso con lo que le estaban hablando -Por que estaba viviendo en una nueva casa, con su novia… en otra ocasión Greg hubiera tratado de cualquier modo de "ocultar" que estaba con alguien, cuando salía con Stacy no fue si no hasta un año y medio que nos enteramos de ella, tal vez si no hubiera venido también hubiera ocurrido lo mismo contigo- Cuddy bajo la mirada- Pero a diferencia de aquella ocasión, hoy fue lo primero que quiso contarme, nada de charlas largas y estar preparando el terreno para ver como reaccionaba, no, quiso que supiera inmediatamente de esa persona que lo estaba haciendo feliz y a la que fue a prevenir de mi- Las dos sonrieron –Lisa, quiero disculparme –Cuddy no esperaba que dijera eso –He venido hoy sin avisar ni nada y pensarás que solo a atacarte, pero no fue así, de hecho yo misma me sorprendí, el instinto de madre salió así sin más, pero esta conversación me ha mostrado que eres una buena mujer y que en verdad espero que hagas feliz a Gregory y espero que tú también lo seas, por que los dos se lo merecen–

-Aaa… gracias-

-Bueno, creo que después de todo este no querrás que me aparezca por aquí de nuevo-

-Bueno, usted es la madre de Greg y él no siempre muestra su verdadero yo… así que supongo que… usted no esta mostrándose como es en verdad- Blythe sonrió- Y que hay mucho por conocer-

-Puedo ver por que Gregory esta contigo – Las dos sonrieron –Quisiera que nos conociéramos mejor-

-También yo… es bienvenida cuando quiera- Volvieron a sonreir.

La conversación siguió, ahora más relajadas, Cuddy no podía creer que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, su suegra le caía bien.

-Por fin se durmió el monstruito-Dijo House entrando a la sala.

-No le digas así- Dijeron al unísono Cuddy y Blythe, House se les quedó viendo.

-¡Ay por Dios!, ya congeniaron, debí haberles dicho mentiras de una a la otra para tener todo controlado-Las dos se miraron y rieron.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado =)


	30. Chapter 30

Hola, gracias por sus reviews =)

Les dejo otra viñeta muy pequeñita =)

**COTIDIANIDADES**

-¡House! ¿Sabes donde esta…?-Cuddy entró a su habitación, pero inmediatamente cerró la puerta tras de ella -¿Pero que haces así?

-¿Qué? No estoy haciendo nada-

-¡Estas desnudo! no puedes andar así por la casa- House rodó los ojos – Rachel puede verte-

-En primera, no estoy por toda la casa así, estoy en mi cuarto, en segunda estoy desnudo por que me acabó de duchar en el baño que esta en nuestra habitación- Enfatizó lo último -Y estoy buscando mi ropa-

-Ok, pero Rachel…-

-A Rachel no le importa si me ve o no desnudo, aún es muy pequeña para darle importancia a esas cosas, tú eres la que le esta dando mucha importancia- Cuddy guardó silencio- Además si no le ocultas estas "situaciones" crecerá sin prejuicios… y ver este maravilloso cuerpo es todo un privilegio !Oye!- Cuddy le había aventado una almohada.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado =)


	31. Chapter 31

Hola, gracias por sus reviews =)

Y llegó el día más esperado, no puedeo con la emoción =D y como les había comentado, hoy voy a terminar este fic o serie de viñetas =( pero por tratrase de un día especial =D voy a subir tres viñetas =)

Les dejo esta viñeta y las otras dos más tarde mientras las termino =)

**COTIDIANIDADES**

-¡Gregory House!- Gritó Cuddy desde su habitación.

-¡Lisa Cuddy!- La imitó House al entrar al cuarto.

-¿Me puedes explicar que es esto?- House entrecerró los ojos.

-Una camisa, pero a menos de que sea una prueba para saber si alguno de los dos tiene daño cerebral no sé por que… -

-¡Eso ya lo sé, me refiero a esto!…- Cuddy le extendió la camisa.

-¿Una mancha?-

-No te hagas el idiota- House se sorprendió –Es una mancha de lápiz labial-

-¿Y?-

-¡¿Y?-

-Es tuyo-

-No te hagas le tonto, eres la persona más obsesiva, curiosa, observadora… que muy bien debes saber que yo no uso ese tono de lápiz labial además de que mis labiales son indelebles- House la miró confuso-Así que… ¿Me puedes explicar como llegó ahí esa mancha?-

-Si, es muy fácil- Cuddy lo miró entre molesta y sorprendida ante tal descaro- El roce de la tela de mi camisa con el de la cera de ese desconocido lápiz labial fue lo que ocasionó la mancha- Cuddy lo miró muy seria.

-No estoy jugando-

-Es que en verdad no se como fue que me manche-

-Claro, tú no sabes- Cuddy se volteó molesta, se dirigía hacia el baño –Y ni siquiera lo recuerdas ¿Verdad?- Dijo sarcástica

-No, es que…-

-Me estas tomando por una tonta… pero no voy a permitir que me mientas…- House se quedó pensativo por un segundo -…a permitir esto…-

-De hecho fue tu culpa- Dijo como si nada.

-¿Disculpa?- Se volteó muy molesta –¿Aparte de hacerte el idiota ahora me vas a echar la culpa?

-Eee, no y si- Cuddy lo miró enojada –Ayer me obligaste a pasar consulta en la clínica por eso es tu culpa- Lo miraba confundida.

-Que tiene que ver la clínica con…-

-Tiene que ver por que ayer cuando estaba pasando consulta, una mujer de… treinta años, fue por que decía que le dolía la cabeza y como no iba a ser si la muy idiota estaba haciendo una dieta a base de pura lechuga- Cuddy aún lo miraba confundida- Cuando le estaba por decir que era muy idiota, ¡la idiota se desmayó! Y lo peor fue que fue encima de mí, por poco y nos caemos los dos… -Cuddy se quedó pensando, recordando-…así que viéndolo bien, todo es por tu culpa-

-¿La misma mujer que llevaste a diagnosticar por que se había desmayado sin explicación? ¿Y que hizo que ya no regresaras a la clínica?-

-Uups- House miró hacia arriba.

Cuddy exhaló –Me porte como una tonta-

-Es cierto- Cuddy lo miró sardónicamente, House se le acercó y la tomó por la cintura –Pero me encanta que te pongas celosa- Cuddy sonrió y lo besó.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado =)


	32. Chapter 32

Hola, gracias por sus reviews =)

Ya estoy de regreso =D, les dejo esta viñeta para los que querian otra de House y Rachel =)

**COTIDIANIDADES**

-¡Ya regrese!-Dijo Cuddy entrando a la casa, estaba algo agitada, había ido a correr un poco antes del desayunó.

Se quedó extrañada un momento, Rachel no había ido a recibirla ni House le había gritado algún comentario sarcástico ni nada.

Tal vez se habían vuelto a recostar, pensó, Rachel estaba agarrando las mismas mañas que House. Se dirigía hacia su habitación cuando escucho ruidos en el baño. Abrió la puerta y pudo ver a House sentado en un banquito frente a la taza de baño en donde estaba sentada Rachel.

-Ya, no es para tanto-

-Bu bu bu-Rachel hacía pucheros, se veía que había entado llorando.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Cuddy sorprendiendo a ambos.

Rachel la miró e iba a comenzar a llorar de nuevo, levantaba los brazos para que su mamá la cargará.

-No te muevas- Le ordenó House, Rachel se quedó quietecita.

Cuddy se acercó a ella y le acaricó la carita.

-¿Qué te pasó mi amor?- Rachel le señalo su rodilla.

-Estaba corriendo en el patio y cuando iba a entrar a la casa, se tropezó y se raspo la rodilla- Le explicó House sin dejar de limpiar alrededor de la herida de la pequeña.

Cuando House puso directamente el algodón con agua oxigenada sobre la herida, Rachel comenzó a llorar de nuevo y a moverse, pero House la tenía muy bien sujeta de la piernita para que no escapara.

-Déjame hacerlo a mi- Dijo Cuddy intentando quitarle la borla de algodón a House, él le apartó la mano con su antebrazo.

-¿La vas a tocar así toda sucia?-

Cuddy se miró, estaba toda sudada, House tenía razón, en lugar de ayudar podría empeorar las cosas.

-Aaa voy a darme un baño rápido-

-Si- Contestó House sin dejar de atender a su pacientita.

Cuddy salió del baño para ir a su habitación y meterse a duchar en el baño que tenían en ella.

House terminó de limpiarle el raspón y le puso un curita sobre la herida.

-¡Ya esta!- Rachel lo miró – ¿Ya ves? No fue para tanto- Aun le seguían escurriendo una que otra lagrimita –Ya… ya no llores- House le limpió con su mano sus pequeñas mejillas.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado =)


	33. Chapter 33

Hola, gracias por sus reviews =)

Y antes que nada, ya vieron el capítulo premier? bueno si no lo han hecho, espero que lo hagan pronto =D no comento ni diga nada más por que cada uno lo debe disfrutar a su manera =)

Y bueno pues aquí esta el tan NO ansiado final de este fic =(, que me encantó escribirlo y espero que a ustedes les haya gustado leerlo =)

En sus reviews me decían que querían más Huddy sex y que debería terminar este fic con Huddy sex... bueno pues de hecho así era como pensaba terminarlo =D y como este el capítulo final, pues si, es Huddy sex =D

**COTIDIANIDADES **

House se encontraba sentado frente a su piano tocando una suave melodía, tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutar de cada una de las notas que salían al presionar levemente esas teclas blancas y negras.

De repente abrió los ojos, había oído un pequeño sonido que venía de detrás de él, pero no dejó de tocar, sabía muy bien de quien se trataba.

Le dieron escalofríos al sentir la respiración de Cuddy sobre su nuca, inmediatamente Lisa comenzó a darle delicados besos en todo el cuello, House dejó de tocar y se iba a voltear hacia ella.

-No te detengas- Le susurró Cuddy al oído.

House hizo caso y siguió tocando, aunque ahora se había convertido en todo un desafío el poder hacerlo.

Cuddy continuó besando y succionando ligeramente ese cuello tan macizo, lo recorrió todo, hasta que comenzó a subir hacia la mejilla, para después desviarse hacia la oreja; al llegar a ella el suave aliento de Cuddy hizo que House se estremeciera de nuevo, le lamió lentamente la oreja para terminar dándole un pequeño mordisco, que provocó que House fallara algunas notas, Cuddy sonrió sin soltarlo.

Enseguida comenzó a pasar sus manos sobre le pecho de House bajando hasta el abdomen y volviendo a subir, para enseguida introducir una de sus manos en la playera que cubría al nefrólogo, acarició esos pectorales sintiendo esos vellos que los cubrían.

Al sacar su mano, Cuddy la pasó por todo el cuello con un suave movimiento hasta que House no sintió nada, ante eso él giró un poco la cabeza para saber por que Cuddy se había detenido, pero ella apareció por el lado contrario sorprendiéndolo, le agarró el brazo haciendo que solo tocara con una mano, le levantó el brazo para poder acomodarse sobre sus piernas y quedar frente a frente, House bajó el brazo y continuó tocando.

Los dos se miraban fijamente, House paró de tocar para poder abrazar a Cuddy pero ella le quitó sus brazos y acercándose para darle un beso le dijo.

-No te detengas- House sonrió, Cuddy lo estaba torturando.

Él continúo tocando, Cuddy lo acariciaba por encima de su playera y en momentos se acariciaba ella misma, House la miraba atentó y simplemente tocaba por inercia lo que fuera.

Cuddy comenzó a desabotonarse la blusa negra que llevaba puesta dejando al descubierto su sostén del mismo color además de sus pechos de los cuales House no podía despegar la mirada; cuando se quitó la blusa la arrojó y enseguida se acercó a House para besarlo, House la abrazó con un solo brazo pero Lisa se alejó de él moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, le apartó el brazo y se lo puso sobre el piano.

-¿Me estas haciendo sufrir?-

-No, para nada, solo quiero escucharte tocar-Los dos sonrieron y House volvió a su tarea asignada.

Cuddy se volvió a acercársele para besarlo, ambos se devoraban, en momentos House paraba de tocar, quería abrazarla, tocarla, pero prefirió seguir con su tarea o Cuddy se detendría de nuevo. La decana tomó la orilla de la playera de House y comenzó a subirla al llegar a las axilas, le levantó los brazos, la música se dejó de escuchar, cuando House estuvo libre de su prenda, Cuddy la arrojó y le volvió a poner las manos sobre el piano para que siguiera tocando, House sonrió, esa Cuddy era una malvada.

Ambos se besaban pero Cuddy era la que repartía caricias por doquier, después de algunos minutos se volvió a separar de House para poderse quitar el sostén y arrojarlo juntó a su blusa, House la miraba con mucho deseo, Cuddy que estaba sobre sus piernas podía sentir la más que evidente erección de su compañero; se volvió aproximar para besarlo, acariciarle el pecho, la espalda, hasta que comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a su cinturón el que diestramente desabrocho para enseguida seguir con sus jeans.

Cuddy se levantó se encima de él y llevó sus manos hacia atrás, comenzó a desabrochar su falda, cuando terminó la dejó caer al suelo, al moverse para apartarla de sus pies se hizo hacia atrás, ¡TUMMM! Se oyó retumbar en la habitación, se había sentado sobre le teclado, los dos comenzaron a reírse.

Lisa se puso bien de pie y tomó los brazos de House a la altura de sus codos y lo jaló un poco, para que se pusiera de pie, House lo hizo sin dejar de tocar, Cuddy comenzó bajarle el pantalón, en tanto House se quitaba los tenis con sus pies, cuando terminó de bajarle los pantalones continuó con los bóxer, House agachó la mirada para ver a al pequeño Greg, Lisa miró a House y los dos sonrieron entonces, Cuddy lo empujó para que se volviera a sentar, las notas que se escuchaban se distorsionaron, ambos sonrieron, entonces Cuddy comenzó a bajarse sus pantaletas poco a poco, cuando cayeron al suelo se las quitó junto con sus zapatillas, enseguida puso sus manos sobre los hombros de House y se sentó sobre él lentamente, para que el pequeño Greg se introdujera en ella, ninguno pudo evitar emitir un gemido.

Cuddy comenzó a subir y bajar, al principio lentamente pero conforme avanzaba el tiempo lo hacía más rápido, House trataba seguir tocando pero era imposible, las notas desentonaban y se dejaban de escuchar en momentos además se mezclaba con los gritos y gemidos de ambos; se volvió a escuchar el retumbar de las teclas del piano tocadas por House que no podía más, no podía seguir así, sin tocar a su Lisa, al fin soltó el piano y la abrazó, Cuddy ya no puso objeción, pasaba sus manos por su espalda, acariciándola, lo mismo que ella, ambos se besaban, se mordían, se lamian, lo que se les ocurriera en ese momento que los hacía enloquecer.

House se deslizó un poco hacia la orilla del banco del piano, para abrir aun más las piernas, Cuddy se sujetaba firmemente del cuello de su amado, pero en momentos al moverse hacia atrás su cuerpo chocaba con las teclas del piano, dejando escuchar algunas notas.

Cuddy tenía sujeto a House por los hombros y él a ella por la cadera para ayudarla en su vaivén, de repente la sujetó aún más fuerte y se puso de pie, dio un paso y la sentó suavemente sobre las teclas del piano, volviéndose a escuchar el retumbar de estas, Cuddy extendió los brazos a cada lado para sujetarse de la orilla del piano, House la tomó con una mano por la cintura y con la otra le acariciaba los pechos, mientras la penetraba a la misma intensidad en que ella subía y bajaba sobre él, Cuddy se encorvó un poco hacía atrás, lo que el piano le permitía.

-Más-

Fue lo que alcanzó a decir Cuddy antes de emitir un gemido. House se acercó a ella y comenzó a lamerle y mordisquearle los pechos, ella pasaba su mano por todo el cabello de él.

-Más- Volvió a decir –¡Más Greg!- Gritó.

House aumentó la intensidad, la volvió a sujetar con ambas manos de la cintura, ella de nuevo se sujetó firmemente a las orillas del piano, House la envestía cada vez más fuerte y más rápido.

-¿Así?- Dijo casi sin aliento.

-Si-

-¿Así?, ¿Así Lisa?-

-Si, si ,si - Decía una y otra vez y con mayor intensidad cada vez.

House respiraba con dificultad al igual que Cuddy, y aunque les sucedía eso no querían que terminara.

-¡AAAAAA!-

Gritó Cuddy al llegar a ese esplendido orgasmo; su gritó se oyó por varios segundos opacando el de House que había llegado a su orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo que su amada, solo por diferencia de segundos.

Cuddy se hizo hacia atrás, House se recostó sobre su pecho, descansando, trataban de que su respiración regresara a la normalidad.

Después de algunos minutos y aún agitados, House levantó la cabeza para ver a Lisa, sus dos miradas chocaron, se miraron por varios segundos y se sonrieron.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado =) y de nuevo muchisisisisisimas gracias por sus reviews.

Pero este no es el adios, los espero en mi nueva historia "POR QUE ME HICISTE ESTO" =D

Gracias por leer.


End file.
